un amor inesperado
by jovita.maciasruiz
Summary: Isabella Swam llega a Nueva York, ya que su mamá ha fallecido. En la escuela se encuentra con el profesor Edward Cullen, se enamoran y luchan por su amor


**Un amor inesperado.**

 **Isabella Marie Swam pov.**

Me llamo Isabella Marie Swam, tengo 16 años, vivía en Forks, Washington, pero me voy a vivir con mi padre Charlie Swam, ya que mi madre Renee acaba de fallecer en un accidente automovilístico. Papá estaba feliz de que me fuera a vivir con él, aunque hubiera querido que fuera en otras circunstancias, estuvo conmigo en el funeral, dándome su apoyo. Así que vamos llegando a su gran casa, más bien mansión.

-Bienvenida a casa, hija, espero que estés agusto-me dijo papá con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, papá-le dije con una sonrisa.

Me presentó a las señoras encargadas de la casa, eran personas muy amables, me llevaron a mi habitación, estaba muy bien decorada, a mi gusto, acomode las pocas cosas que traía conmigo, después podría comprar más, ya que en Forks es un clima más frío que aquí. Cenamos entre pláticas, recordando cuando me había ido a visitar. A la mañana siguiente; me levante temprano, ya que era mi primer día de clases en la nueva escuela, estaba nerviosa, ya que eran puros chicos ricos, espero que no sean muy sangrones. Papá me llevo a la escuela, prometiéndome que luego iríamos a comprar mi nuevo coche, llegue a recepción, y me dieron el horario, fui a mi primer clase, donde el maestro me dio la bienvenida y me senté al lado de una chica con rostro amigable.

-Hola, soy Alice McCarty-me dijo con una sonrisa.-Seremos grandes amigas.

-Mucho gusto Alice, soy Isabella, pero puedes decirme Bella-le dije con una sonrisa.

Paso la clase rápidamente, al igual que las otras. Llegó la hora del almuerzo; donde con Alice fuimos a comprar comida y nos sentamos en una mesa con 2 chicos y una chica.

-Bella, ellos son Jasper, mi novio, el es Emmet y ella Rosalie, su novia-me dijo Alice con una sonrisa, señalándomelos mientras los mencionaba.

-Mucho gusto-les dije con una sonrisa.

Cada uno me dio la bienvenida, platicamos y se vieron muy amables, me sentí muy bien. Terminó el almuerzo; me fui a educación física, tenían un problema en la rodilla y por eso no podía hacer ejercicio, el profesor sonrío y me mando a sentar. La clase paso rápidamente, y fui a mi clase de horror, matemáticas, ya que no era una buena alumna como en las otras materias, me impresiono al ver un profesor tan guapo y joven, fue muy amable y me senté, la clase paso rápidamente y no podía dejar de verlo. Cuando terminó; salí y papá me esperaba, subí al coche.

-¿Cómo te fue?-me preguntó preocupado.

-Muy bien, hice amigos-le dije con una sonrisa.

Nos fuimos a una agencia de coches, donde vimos muchos coches, pero ninguno me convencía, hasta que vi uno pequeño y cómodo y lo elegí, papá lo compro con una sonrisa, sabía que me gustaban las cosas sencillas a pesar de tener demasiado dinero. Me fui en mi nuevo coche q casa, siguiendo el GPS, ya que el conocía suficiente la ciudad. Llegue y tome agua e hice la tarea y en la noche cene con papá.

 **Edward Cullen pov.**

Me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen, tengo 22 años y me acabo de graduar como maestro de matemáticas, conseguí trabajo en la escuela preparatoria donde estudié. Los primeros días fueron normales, los estudiantes eran buenos, pero algunos fallaban, era normal, ya que es una materia confusa y para muchos no es la materia favorita. Hoy llega una alumna nueva, hija de uno de las personas más adineradas de la ciudad, espero no tener problemas con ella. Cuando entró al salón, me impresiono lo hermosa que es, y se notaba que es tímida, se sentó y continúe con la clase, aunque no podía despegar la mirada de ella. Cuando terminó; fue la última en salir, me fui a casa.

Semanas habían pasado; y Bella era una alumna que no me dejaba de impresionar, aunque me ponía atención, no daba un 100% en los ejercicios, se acercaban las fechas de exámenes. Hoy, después de que todos se fueran, Bella se acercó a mí.

-Bella, ¿hay algún problema?-le dije preocupado.

-No es con usted-me dijo Bella sonrojada.-Es que…nunca he sido una buena alumna en la materia, y a veces los profesores me daban clases antes de los exámenes y no me iba tan mal…y quisiera saber…si me podría dar algunas antes del examen-me dijo tímida.

-No tengo ningún problema, empezaremos mañana y terminaremos un día antes del examen-le dije con una sonrisa tranquila.-Y para el otro examen tampoco tendré problema.

-Gracias-me dijo con una sonrisa.

Salió del salón con una gran sonrisa, me fui a casa y prepare algunos ejercicios para explicarle a Bella. Al día siguiente; Bella se quedó después de clase, le explique lo que habíamos visto y vi como mejoraba. Los siguientes días fuero iguales, siempre me sonreía al ver que entendía todo. El día del examen, estaba nerviosa, pero terminó el examen, lo califique y no fue perfecto, pero sacó un 8, eso le gustó cuando se lo entregue.

 **Bella pov.**

Semanas habían pasado, y Alice era una gran amiga, era sincera y me sentía agusto con ella. Los exámenes se acercaban, y en matemáticas, no me iba muy bien, le pedí clases al profesor Cullen, el aceptó, sus clases eran buenas, y en el examen no tuve dudas. Saque un 8, eso me hizo feliz, y en la noche, se lo mostré a papá.

-Hija, ¿cómo le hiciste?-me dijo papá sorprendido.

-Es que le pedí ayuda al profesor Cullen, el me dio clases particulares, y entendí mejor las cosas y aquí tienes el resultado-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Hija, tenemos que agradecerle al profesor Cullen, invítalo mañana a cenar-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo invitaré-le dije segura.

Al día siguiente; fui a clases, ya me sentía agusto, y quería mucho a Alice, a los demás también, pero a los demás los quiero y Emmet era como mi hermano, era mi gran oso. En la clase de matemáticas, entendía un poco más, pero cuando terminó, me quede y cuando salieron todos, me acerque al profesor.

-Profesor, mi padre como agradecimiento, lo invita a cenar hoy a mi casa-le dije sonrojada.

-Claro-me dijo Edward con una sonrisa.-¿En donde es y a que horas?

-Es a las 8 y aquí está la dirección-le dije dándole un papelito.

Salí de ahí con una sonrisa, me subí a mi coche y me fui a casa, le dije a la señora de la comida que si iba a venir el profesor, sonrío y se puso a hacer la comida. En la noche; me aliste, a las 8 tocaron el timbre, así que baje, ahí estaba mi profesor favorito, nos saludamos y esperamos a papá, sonó el teléfono y conteste, era papá.

-Papá, ¿qué pasó?-le dije preocupada.

-Solo, es que me salió una cena importante y no podré ir, pero cenen ustedes-me dijo seguro.

-Está bien, papá, no te preocupes-le dije más tranquila y colgué, voltee a ver al profesor.-Mi padre se disculpa, pero no podrá venir-le dije nerviosa a que no se quedara.

-Está bien, pasemos a cenar-me dijo Edward con su hermosa sonrisa.

Nos fuimos hacia el comedor, donde nos sentamos y Carmen, la cocinera nos sirvió, comimos.

-¿Y tu mamá?-me dijo Edward de repente, y casi me pongo a llorar.-Tranquila-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Es que murió hace algunas semanas en un accidente-le dije y sentí como empezaba a llorar, el me abrazó, hasta que me tranquilice.-Gracias.

-No te preocupes, yo fui el que pregunté.

-¿Y tu familia?-le dije nerviosa.

-Están bien mis padres, ya que no tengo hermanos, viven aquí en la ciudad-me dijo feliz.-¿Qué te gusta hacer?-me dijo con curiosidad.

-Me gusta leer, escuchar música, me relaja, en especial la música clásica-le dije con una sonrisa.-¿Y a ti?-le dije curiosa.

-Igual, pero aparte me gusta tocar el piano-me dijo con su hermosa sonrisa.-Aunque ya casi no lo hago.

-¿Algún día tocarás para mí?-le dije con esperanza.

-Claro, pero tendrás que ir a casa-me dijo nervioso.

-No hay problema, luego veremos-le dije con una sonrisa.

Terminamos con el postre, y se despidió, me dio un beso en el cachete, y mi corazón se alocó un poco, me sonroje. Me fui a acostar, dormí con una sonrisa.

 **Edward pov.**

Hoy quedé impresionado, cuando Bella me dijo que su papá me invitaba a cenar, acepté por cortesía, aunque no era necesario. Llegue a una gran casa, era una mansión, toque y una señora me abrió, me dejo pasar y luego bajo Bella, se veia bien, su papá no pudo venir, pero pasamos a cenar. Me preocupó no ver a su mamá y le pregunté, me arrepentí, ya que lloro al decirme que había muerto hace poco y se notaba que fue muy duro para ella. Platicamos y me impresionó que tuviera los mismos gustos que yo, acepte algún día tocar para ella, ya que se notaba que le gustaba por su sonrisa. Después de comer el postre, me despedí y le di un beso en el cachete, olía muy bien y mi corazón se aceleró, salí con una sonrisa. Llegue a mi departamento, me dormí enseguida.

Una semana después; mamá insistía en que la fuera a visitar, así que quedamos en que iba a ir a cenar. Así que en la noche llegue a casa, mamá estaba feliz de verme, hizo mi cena favorita, mientras comíamos…

-¿Cómo te ha ido en tu trabajo?-me dijo mamá preocupada.

-Muy bien, gracias-le dije con una sonrisa.-¿Y cómo han estado?-le dije preocupado.

-Muy bien, tu papá no está, ya que tuvo una emergencia en el hospital-me dijo mamá con una sonrisa.-¿Por qué tienes una mirada diferente?

-No lo sé-le dije curioso.

-Debe de ser una chica, ya que nunca te había visto así.

-Mamá, eso no es cierto-le dije sonrojado y recordé a Bella.

-A ver que pasó por tu cabeza ahorita-me dijo señalándome acusatoriamente.

-Es solo una alumna-le dije serio.-No es nada.

-Espero que te des cuenta antes de que sea tarde-me dijo con una sonrisa.

Terminamos de cenar, y me fui a casa, donde me acerque a mi piano, comencé a tocar, invite una canción nueva, era hermosa y solo pensé en Bella, mientras la tocaba, tal vez mamá tenía la razón.

Las semanas pasaban y se acercaban los exámenes, empezaron las clases particulares de Bella, no podía dejar de verla, me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ella, quería mostrarle la canción que escribí pensando en ella, y se me ocurrió una idea.

-Bella, si sacas una buena nota, te invito a cenar a mi casa y toco para ti-le dije con una sonrisa y vi como se sonrojo.

-Está bien-me dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

Así continuaron las clases, y el día del examen, ella con una sonrisa lo contestó, me pregunte por que estaba así, se fue con una sonrisa cuando salió, se veía que se había esforzado. En casa, califique los exámenes, Bella salió con un 9, eso me hizo sonreír, ya que así, tenía bien mi plan. Al siguiente día; entregue los exámenes y ella al verlo, sonrío, al termino de la clase…

-Creo que iré a tu casa-me dijo Bella sonrojada.

-Claro, llega como a las 8-le dije dándole un papelito con mi dirección.

-Nos vemos profesor-me dijo y se fue.

Me fui a comprar las cosas para la cena, una vez todo listo, me fui a casa y arregle todo, me aliste yo.

 **Bella pov.**

Otra vez exámenes y Edward me dio clases, me di cuenta que me había enamorado de él, sabía que era un error, ya que él podía buscar alguien de su edad, solo era amable ya que es mi profesor. Me sorprendió cuando me dijo que si sacaba una buena nota me invitaba a cenar a su departamento, puse mi mejor esfuerzo y saque un 9, el cumplió su promesa, estaba nerviosa y como Alice ya sabía de mi enamoramiento, en una pijamada me saco la información.

 **Flash back.**

Estaba en casa de Alice, había hecho una pijamada, aunque Rosalie no había podido venir. Estábamos arreglándonos las uñas…

-Bella, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-me dijo Alice dudosa y asentí.-¿Estás enamorada?

-Yo no sé-le dije con vergüenza.-Siento cosas cuando estoy con él, pero todavía no entiendo bien las cosas y no tengo quien me explique-le dije triste.

-Cuéntame que sientes cuando estas con él-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, cuando lo veo, sonrío sin pensarlo, cuando se acerca mi corazón se acelera y me sonrojo cuando está demasiado cerca-le dije sincera.

-Estás enamorada-me dijo sonriendo y abrazándome.-¿Puedo saber de quién?

-Si juras que no le dirás a nadie-le dije pensando en el profesor Cullen.

-Lo juró-me dijo sincera.-Dime.

-Estoy enamorada del profesor Cullen-le dije nerviosa, ella se impresionó.-Se que está mal, pero no lo pude evitar.

-Bueno, es algo que no esperaba, pero el está diferente de cuando llegó, espero que sean felices-me dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

-Gracias Alice-le dije dándole un abrazo.

 **Fin del flash back.**

Alice notó que Edward me trataba de manera diferente que a las demás, no sabia de la cena, le hable y me dijo que no había problema, llegó con una sonrisa, me empezó a arreglar.

-Así que tienes una cita con el profesor-me dijo Alice con una mirada sugestiva.

-No es una cita, solo me invito a cenar, porque saque una buena calificación-le dije sonrojada.

-Ay Bella, no ves las cosas como son-me dijo con una sonrisa que me dio miedo.-Ya verás, y recuerda quiero todos los detalles.

-Claro, Alice-le dije con una sonrisa.

Terminó de peinarme y me maquillo, luego me dio un bonito vestido azul, no muestra mucho, me encanto y cuando me lo puse supe que estaba perfecta, me dio unos tacones no muy altos, por mi problema. Salimos de mi casa, gracias a dios que papá estaba de viaje, no quería sus preguntas. Llegue a casa de Edward, era grande pero no tanto, abrió su puerta y vi como se quedo sin palabras, me dejo pasar y vi que estaba muy bien arreglada, nos sentamos en el comedor.

-Espero que te guste, yo lo cocine-me dijo Edward nervioso.

Le di un bocado, y estaba delicioso, se lo dije y sonrío, platicamos y a el también le gusta la comida italiana. Terminamos y salimos a la sala, donde estaba un bonito piano negro, nos sentamos y comenzó a tocar una bonita canción, nunca la había escuchado.

-Está canción está inspirada en ti-me dijo con una sonrisa.-¿Te gusta?

-Está muy bonita, gracias-le dije con una sonrisa y lo abrace, me sentía tan bien así, su aroma era excelente, levante mi mirada y lo bese, no me pude resistir, eran perfectos sus labios.

-¿Qué fue eso?-me gritó enojado, me asuste.-¡Vete de mi casa!-me dijo y me fui con lágrimas en los ojos.

Llegue a mi casa, y a mi cuarto, y lloré hasta que me quede dormida. A la mañana siguiente; me sentía muy mal, tenía dolor de cabeza y calentura, la señora Carmen se preocupó y me llevo al doctor.

-Buenos días, soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen, usted es Isabella Swam, ¿verdad?-me dijo y asentí.

El doctor me revisó y me dijo que tenía infección en el oído, me dio medicinas y nos fuimos a casa. En la tarde; llegó una Alice histérica.

-Bella, ¿qué pasó?-me dijo Alice al verme.

-Estoy enferma-le dije triste, ya que recordé lo de ayer.

-¿Y qué paso ayer?-me dijo preocupada.

-Cenamos, todo era perfecto, cocina delicioso, luego fuimos a su piano y toco una bonita melodía, me dijo que la escribió para mí, lo abrace y no se que pasó y lo bese, el me grito cosas muy feas y ahora tengo una infección en el oído-le dije y comencé a llorar.

-Tranquila, todo pasará-me dijo abrazándome.-Si el no te quiere, está muy tonto y ciego, eres hermosa y una gran chica-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Es cierto, pero no lo puedo evitar-le dije entre lágrimas.

Me calme y me quede dormida.

 **Alice McCarthy pov.**

Soy Alice McCarthy, tengo 17 años, tengo un hermano llamado Emmet, y un novio llamado Jasper, Bella es mi mejor amiga, aparte de Rosalie. Supe que estaba enamorada, y pensé que el profesor Cullen también, así que no me explico que fue lo que pasó. Pero debo de estar con Bella, se que le duele, estaba ilusionada. Ahora no me explico, porque en la salida, el profesor Cullen me preguntó preocupado por Bella.

 **Flash back.**

Iba saliendo de mi última clase, apunto de llegar al estacionamiento, cuando alguien me tomó del brazo y me metió a un salón, me di cuenta que era el profesor Cullen.

-Alice, ¿sabes por qué Bella no vino?-me dijo Edward preocupado.

-No lo sé, por eso pienso ir a su casa-le dije preocupada, de que él no supiera y tuviera cara triste.

Salí del salón, rumbo al estacionamiento, y llegué rápido a casa de Bella, donde Carmen me abrió la puerta y me dijo que Bella estaba en su cuarto.

 **Fin del flash back.**

No entiendo nada, pero estoy segura que todo se arreglará de alguna manera, ya que se nota que se quieren.

 **Edward pov.**

Soy un estúpido, tuve la oportunidad de decirle a Bella mis sentimientos y que hago, le gritó que se vaya, luego de ese beso fabuloso, sus labios eran perfectos y exquisitos, solo pensaba en que es mi alumna y eso está mal, pero vi su cara llena de lágrimas y me arrepentí, pero fue tarde cuando me di cuenta y ella ya se había ido. Al día siguiente; le quise pedir una disculpa y no fue a clase, le pregunté a Alice y ella no sabía nada, eso me preocupo, no me quede en paz en toda la tarde. Al día siguiente; no vi a Bella hasta la clase, estaba triste, cuando iba a salir, la tome del brazo y ella me dio una mirada triste.

-Bella, te debo una disculpa…-le dije y ella me interrumpió.

-Profesor, no tiene por que disculparse, yo fui la que me ilusione y no se preocupe, nadie lo sabrá-me dijo Bella y vi como salía una lágrima.-Me tengo que ir-me dijo y se soltó y se fue.

Me fui a casa y pensé que hacer para que Bella me perdonara y se diera cuenta que la quiero sin importar nada.

 **Bella pov.**

Al siguiente día; amanecí mejor, me sirvió haber descansado todo el día. Llegue a la escuela; y Alice me saludo eufórica como siempre, nos fuimos hacia nuestra primera clase. Estaba nerviosa por ver al profesor Cullen, llegue y no lo voltee a ver, la clase pasó rápidamente, iba saliendo y me tomo del brazo, le dije algunas cosas y me fui, ya que si me quedaba iba caer y me iba a volver a gritar, no sabia como le iba a hacer para el siguiente examen.

Dos semanas habían pasado; ignoraba al profesor Cullen, el trataba de hablarme y salía en cuanto tocaba el timbre. Alice me ayudaba, aunque decía que tenía que aclarar las cosas con el profesor, pero no estaba preparada. Se acercaba el día de las madres, eso me tenia triste, ya que era el primer año que no estaba con mamá, y luego eran fechas de exámenes, y no sabía como le iba a hacer, ya que aunque le ponía atención no podía con ellos, tenía que pedirle ayuda aunque no quisiera. Cuando termino la clase, me acerque a él.

-¿Qué paso Bella?-me dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

-Quería saber si podría darme clases otra vez, ya que volví a tener problemas con la materia-le dije sonrojada.

-Claro, no tengo ningún problema-me dijo feliz.-Mañana empezamos.

-Está bien, gracias-le dije y me fui.

Llegue a casa mucho más tranquila, llegue a casa, papá llego en la noche, y mientras estábamos cenando…

-Bella, en la empresa nos invitaron a una fiesta y no podemos faltar, se que va a ser difícil, por que festejaran a las madres, pero sino aguantas, nos iremos-me dijo papá nervioso.

-Está bien-le dije con una sonrisa.-¿Me dejaras viajar a Forks a dejarle unas flores a mamá el día de las madres?-le dije con duda.

-Claro-me dijo con una sonrisa.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, las clases con Edward, iban bien, no hablábamos mucho, más que para sacar mis dudas, me hacía sentir cómodamente. El Sábado, Alice vino a arreglarme, y ella quería ayudarme, le ayude un poco, ya que papá los había invitado, sabía que ocupaba apoyo. Llegamos al hotel de lujo, donde estaba la fiesta, entramos y muchos me voltearon a ver, pero los ignore, pero me llamó la atención ver unos ojos verdes esmeraldas, me sonroje, ya que se veía muy bien con traje. La fiesta comenzó; estaba con Alice bailando un poco, hasta que alguien se acercó a mí.

-Bella, ¿bailarías conmigo?-me dijo Edward con mi sonrisa favorita.

-Sí-le dije ya que me deslumbró.

En eso comenzó una canción lenta, así que me tomo una mano con la suya y la otra la puso en mi cintura, nos acercamos y comenzamos a movernos al compás de la música, oía su corazón, me sentía excelente estando así. Bailamos otras dos canciones, y me llevó a sentarme, se fue a otro lado, unos señores subieron al escenario.

-Gracias a todos por venir, queremos felicitar a todas las madres que están aquí, espero que la estén pasando muy bien-dijo el señor muy guapo, me recordaba a alguien, pero no sabia a quien.-Ahora nuestro hijo Edward nos deleitará con unas hermosas canciones en su piano-dijo con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, abrieron unas cortinas, donde había un gran piano negro, apareció Edward deslumbrando a todas las mujeres con su belleza, sentí celos.

-Buenas noches a todos, feliz día a todas las mamás-dijo con una gran sonrisa y nos hizo suspirar.-Hoy empezare dedicando a mi mamá la canción que le escribí hace algunos años-dijo y comenzó a tocar una bonita canción.-Ahora tocare una canción para una mujer importante, que quiero más de lo que puedo imaginar-dijo y me sonrojé por alguna razón.

Comenzó a tocar mi canción, me emocione, casi me pongo a llorar ahí, toco más canciones. Bajo del escenario con una sonrisa, su mamá lo felicitó. La fiesta continuo, se entregaron regalos a las mamás y nos fuimos ya muy tarde. El día de las madres; llegué muy temprano a Forks, papá me acompaño, ya que no quería que fuera sola, Alice me quiso acompañar, pero le dije que disfrutara de su mamá mientras la tuviera. Llegamos a la casa donde viví con mamá, dejamos las cosas y nos fuimos al panteón, entramos y fuimos a donde ella estaba sepultada, lloré sin querer, deje las rosas y un regalo.

-Mamá, feliz día de las madres, te extraño mucho, quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo-le dije entre lágrimas, papá me abrazó.

-Tranquila-me dijo papá tranquilo.-Ella lo que menos quiere es verte sufrir-me dijo con una sonrisa.-Yo también la extraño-me dijo, pues aunque estaban divorciados, tenían una buena relación.

Le platique a mamá sobre mi nueva vida, como siempre lo hacia al llegar de la escuela. Nos fuimos, en la tarde, papá me llevo a comer a mi restaurant favorito, comimos entre risas, la pase muy bien.

 **Edward pov.**

Se acercaba el día de las madres, mamá como siempre hizo una gran fiesta para las damas de su compañía y las de papá, invitaron a Bella y su padre, como siempre tocaría mi piano y le tocaría su canción y de esa manera le diría mis sentimientos y nadie se enterará. Llego el día de la fiesta, fui al hotel donde mis padres ya estaban. Vi a Bella entrar y se veía hermosa. Mamá se acercó a mí con una sonrisa.

-Creo que es la chica que te gusta-me dijo mamá y asentí.-Es muy hermosa, lucha por ella-me dijo, ya que le había contado lo que había pasado, y me apoyaba en mi plan.-Todo saldrá bien-me dijo con una sonrisa.

La fiesta empezó, todos bailaban y Bella bailaba con Alice, mamá me dijo que iba a empezar la música lenta, me acerque y ella aceptó, me sentía muy bien, cuando estábamos así, ella también ya que tenía una gran sonrisa y estaba sonrojada. La lleve a su mesa, donde su papá me sonrío, fui al escenario, donde estaba mi piano, mamá dio unas palabras y toque, primero la canción que escribí para mamá, y luego abrí mi corazón a Bella, sin mencionar su nombre y toque su canción, supe que estaba emocionada al verla con lágrimas en los ojos. La fiesta continuo, mamá me felicito. Vi cuando Bella se fue, no tuve oportunidad de hablar con ella, pero ya la tendría.

Cuando regresamos a clases; estaba esperando que pasara la clase con Bella. Cuando entró; me sonrío, se la devolví, la clase paso como siempre, y cuando todos se fueron, ella se quedó.

-Creo que hay que hablar-me dijo Bella sonrojada.

-Claro-le dije con una sonrisa, me senté a su lado.-Bella, soy un tonto que no quería aceptar mis sentimientos, se que te quiero, solo fue que no me había dado cuenta por completo-le dije muy seguro.

-Lo sé, y no te preocupes, podríamos hacerlo a escondidas, para que no pierdas el trabajo y a mi me corran-me dijo con una sonrisa.-Solo se que te quiero y luchare por nuestro amor.

-Bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-le dije y ella se quedó en shock, se sonrojó y…

-¡Claro que sí!-me medio gritó, nos besamos.-Me encantan tus besos-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Al igual que a mí los tuyos-le dije con una sonrisa.-Creo que en la noche hablaré con tu papá, para que no piense que nomas me quiero aprovechar-le dije pensando en que podría pensar.

-Está bien, llega como a las 8, le diré a Carmen que haga su comida favorita, estoy tan feliz-me dijo y me dio otro beso.

Le di las clases, pero ella era muy inteligente. Luego nos fuimos, me fui a casa a cambiarme, tenía una sonrisa. Llegue a casa de Bella, ella me abrió con una sonrisa, su papá ya estaba ahí.

-Buenas noches, Charlie-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, Edward-me dijo Charlie nervioso.

Salió Carmen diciendo que la cena estaba lista, nos sentamos, Charlie estaba nervioso. Cuando termínanos de cenar…

-Bueno, quiero saber, ¿qué pasa aquí?-dijo desesperado.

-Charlie, es que quiero mucho a su hija, ella me corresponde y le acabo de pedir que sea mi novia y ella aceptó-le dije con una sonrisa.-Quiero saber, ¿si nos da su bendición?-le dije nervioso.

-Me tomaron por sorpresa-dijo Charlie nervioso.-Bella, ¿estás segura?

-Claro papá, se que soy feliz con él-le dijo mi Bella segura y con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, espero que sean felices-dijo Charlie con una sonrisa.-Eso sí, lastímala y entonces será otra cosa-me dijo serio.

-Jamás la lastimaría-le dije con seguridad.

Me despedí de ellos, con una sonrisa, sabía que su papá nos apoyaría en cualquier cosa. Llegue a casa y me dormí.

 **Bella pov.**

Decidí esperar ver a Edward en clase y luego cuando estuviéramos solos, dejaría que me aclarara sus sentimientos. Me quedé como siempre, cuando todos se fueron, me impresionó lo que me dijo, ya que lucharía por nuestro amor al igual que yo, acepte ser su novia, supe que no era un juego cuando dijo que hablaría con papá. Estaba eufórica cuando llegue a casa, llegue a la cocina.

-Carmen, por favor prepara la comida favorita de papá, ya que tendremos un invitado y quiero que este feliz-le dije con una sonrisa a la cocinera.

-Esta bien, Bella, pero quiero saber que va a pasar-me dijo Carmen con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, puede que tal vez le presentaré a mi novio-le dije sonrojada.

-Ay, estoy tan feliz por ti-me dijo con una sonrisa y me abrazo.-No te preocupes, todo estará listo-me dijo y se volteo para cocinar.

Fui a mi cuarto, donde llame a Alice, para que me diera alguna recomendación de como vestirme.

-Bella, ¿qué pasó con el profesor?-me dijo Alice nerviosa al responderme.

-Alice respira-le dije y oí como respiro hondo.-Puede que me haya dicho que me quiere y luchara por nosotros, y tal vez, me pidió ser su novia y acepté-le dije con una gran sonrisa, oí el grito de Alice.

-¡Estoy tan feliz por ti!-me medio gritó.

-Gracias Alice-le dije feliz.-Alice, hoy vendrá a pedir permiso a mi padre para salir conmigo sin problemas, ¿qué crees que debería ponerme?-le dije nerviosa.

-Ponte algo sencillo, nada extravagante-me dijo segura.

-Gracias, Alice, mañana nos vemos en la escuela-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Claro-me dijo y colgó.

Tomé un baño, me arregle sencillamente. Llegó papá y luego mi Edward, estábamos cenando, papá estaba feliz, aunque nervioso, Edward como todo un caballero, le dijo las cosas a papá, nos felicito aunque lo amenazo si me lastimaba, Edward defendió nuestro amor. Se fue y me dormí con una sonrisa. A la mañana siguiente; recibí un mensaje de Edward dándome los buenos días, llegue a la escuela y Alice me abrazó feliz, sabía que no debía decir nada, pero quedamos en vernos en su casa. Las clases pasaron rápidamente, vi a Edward y sonreímos. Cuando terminó la clase y todos salieron, me acerque y le di un beso, estaba feliz.

A la semana siguiente; los exámenes finales pasaron volando, y en matemáticas, me fue excelente, la igual que las otras materias, con Edward todo estaba excelente, era un estupendo novio, no sabía como le llegue a gustar, pero se que me quiere. Hoy vino a mi casa, a ver películas, ya que no podemos salir, ya que no queremos que los chismes corran y tengamos problemas, llegó tan guapo como siempre, vimos películas.

-Bella, quiero presentarte a mis padres-me dijo Edward nervioso y me quede en shock.-Si gustas-dijo después de un rato.

-No, me gustaría-le dije con una sonrisa.-¿Cuándo sería?

-El Sábado, pasó por ti, ya que la casa de mis padres es un poco difícil llegar a ella-me dijo con una gran sonrisa.-Pasaré por ti, a las 7:30.

-Está bien, estaré lista-le dije y continuamos viendo la película.

 **Edward pov.**

Mi Bella es una gran persona, los exámenes pasaron rápidamente, me daba rabia no besarla cuando la veía, pero era feliz una vez que podía, siempre que la veo me hace sonreír sin pensar. Fui a visitar a mamá, ya que no la había visto. Me recibió muy feliz y en cuanto me vio notó que estaba diferente.

-A ti te pasa algo, así que dímelo-me dijo mamá acusatoriamente.

-Mamá-dije como niño regañado y ella me vio con una cara que no me pude resistir.-Está bien, hice a Bella mi novia-le dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Tienes que traerla, estoy tan feliz por ti cariño-me dijo abrazándome.

-Mamá, la asustaras-le dije riéndome.

-Eso no es cierto-me dijo con una cara seria.-Te aseguro que me portaré bien, y siempre tendrán mi apoyo-me dijo feliz.-Solo quiero conocerla como tu novia.

-Está bien, el Sábado vendremos a cenar a las 8-le dije antes de que se enoje.

Me fui a casa feliz, ya que sabía que mamá me apoyaría en todo, solo faltaba la opinión de mi padre. Hoy vine con Bella a ver películas, quería llevarla al cine, pero se que no se puede. Le dije a Bella lo de la cena con mis padres, al principio se veía asustada, pero aceptó. Llegó el Sábado y estaba nervioso, pero cuando llegue por Bella, lo disimule, se veía hermosa en ese vestido. Nos fuimos a casa de mis padres; donde mamá y papá nos recibieron con una sonrisa.

-Mamá, papá, les presentó a mi novia Isabella-les dije con una sonrisa.

-Me da mucho gusto conocerte-le dijo mamá emocionada y la abrazó.

-Me alegra conocerte, Isabella-dijo papá con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto, señores Cullen, pueden decirme Bella-le dijo mi Bella con una sonrisa.

-Puedes decirnos por nuestros nombres-le dijo mamá con una sonrisa.

Pasamos al comedor, donde mamá tenía todo listo, cenamos entre pláticas. Papá de repente se puso serio.

-Edward, creo que deberías decirle la verdad al director, va a ser peor si se entera por otro lado-me dijo papá seriamente, lo pensé y supe que tenía la razón.-Y sabes que cualquier cosa tienes nuestro apoyo-me dijo con sinceridad.

-Y yo también te puedo apoyar, si no te cree-me dijo mi Bella con una sonrisa.-Si quieres vamos los dos y así no habrá tanto problema.

-Está bien, de todos modos tengo que ir el Lunes a firmar mi nuevo contrato-dije feliz de tener el apoyo de todas las personas que quiero.

Cenamos, mis padres despidieron a mi Bella con mucho amor, sabía que la habían aceptado, la lleve a su casa, y en la puerta le di un beso, le dije nos vemos el Lunes.

El Lunes llegó rápidamente, me levante nervioso, pero sabía que era lo mejor decir la verdad. Llegué y mi Bella me esperaba, decidí entrar solo primero y si había necesidad entraría mi Bella, entré con el director.

-Señor Cullen, estanos aquí para que firme el nuevo contrato-me dijo el director señalándomelo.

-Director, hay algo que le debo decir antes de firmar-le dije nervioso y el md hizo una señal de que siguiera.-Me he enamorado de una de mis alumnas, y ella me ha correspondido, no crea que la obligue, solo que usted sabe que con el amor no se juega, si quiere ella puede venir a hablar con usted-le dije con sinceridad.

-Bueno, no me lo esperaba de ti-me dijo sorprendido.-Pero se que eres un buen chico, mientras eras alumno de esta escuela, nunca me diste ningún problema-me dijo recordando cuando estudie aquí, después de todo era un alumno destacado.-Pero quisiera platicar con los dos, solo para que sean discretos, no te preocupes-me dijo con una sonrisa.-Tienes tu contrato si quieres estar otro año aquí.

-Claro-le dije y leí el contrato, lo firme.-Aquí está mi novia, la hare pasar-le dije y salí.-Bella, entra-le dije con una sonrisa y ella me miró preocupada.-No hay ningún problema-le dije y se tranquilizó.

-Buenos días director-dijo mi Bella con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Isabella-dijo el director y nos sentamos.-Buenos chicos, no habrá ningún problema, pero solo les pido que sean discretos, nada de muestras de cariño, enfrente de todos, ya que ahí si habrá problemas-nos dijo seguro.

-No se preocupe, seremos discretos-le dijo mi Bella segura.

-Bueno, nos veremos otro día-dijo el director despidiéndonos.

Salimos tranquilamente de la escuela, la acompañe a su coche, donde nos despedimos.

 **Bella pov.**

Alice me arreglo para conocer a los padres de mi novio, me maquillo sencillo, y me puso un vestido no muy extravagante. Me gustó cuando me vi en el espejo. Llego mi novio, y me vio y supe que estaba hermosa, estaba nerviosa, ya que no sabía que podrían pensar de mí y mi edad. Llegamos a una gran casa, nos recibieron dos señores muy guapos, ya sabía porque mi Edward estaba hermoso. Fueron muy amables, me aceptaron sin problemas, la cena estuvo deliciosa, el papá de Edward tenía razón en decir que el director tenía que saber, apoyaría a mi novio. Sus padres se despidieron de nosotros, me sentía muy bien con ellos, llegue a casa con una sonrisa. El director no tuvo problemas con nuestro noviazgo, aunque nos pidió discreción, lo cual aceptamos, estuve feliz.

Las semanas pasaban y se acercaba el cumpleaños de mi novio, habíamos pasado muy bien el noviazgo, y Alice nos ayudaba, nos acompañaba a algunos lados con su novio, obvio no teníamos muestras de cariño, pero lo pasábamos bien, parecíamos más amigos que novios, pero no importaba, porque cuando estábamos solos, lo disfrutábamos, el me respetaba, ya que no me sentía lista para hacer el amor y el no se quejaba. Supe cuál sería su regalo perfecto cuando vio una de mis pinturas, así que le hice una de nosotros juntos en la feria en Forks, donde nadie lo conocía, así que fuimos libres, ya que se lo quería presentar a mamá, estaba listo.

Llegó el día de Edward, lo felicité y lo invite a desayunar a mi casa, obviamente prepare la comida, a él le gusto. Estábamos felices, ya que lo pasamos juntos hasta que llego Alice a arreglarme.

-Edward, vete, quiero arreglarla antes de la cena en casa de tus padres-le dijo y el se levantó.

-Adiós hermosa-me dijo Edward y me dio un beso.-Las espero en mi casa-nos dijo antes de abrir la puerta, ya que había invitado a Alice, después de todo era nuestra ayudante cuando queríamos salir.

Me fui a bañar, mientras tanto Alice arreglaba las cosas y a ella, ya que me relaje. Salí y Alice terminaba de arreglarse, me senté en la silla, empezó por mi cabello, y luego el maquillaje, me puse un bonito vestido azul sencillo, ya que solo seriamos nosotros, mi padre, los de Edward y él. Salimos rumbo a casa de los padres de Edward, papá nos vería ahí, llegamos y bajamos del coche, mi hermoso novio nos recibió, me dio un beso y fuimos a sentarnos, él no había visto mi regalo, llego papá.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Edward, espero te guste-le dijo dándole un regalo, salí por el mío al coche.

-Mi príncipe, feliz cumpleaños-le dije abrazándolo y entregándole el paquete.-Espero que te guste-le dije sonrojada.

Pasamos a cenar, como siempre la comida de Esme estaba deliciosa, se notaba a papá muy cómodo, llegó la hora del pastel, estuvo delicioso, entendí que era el favorito de mi Edward. Llegó la hora de que abriera los regalos, sus papás le regalaron un departamento, para que ya no rentará, mi padre le regalo un reloj de marca, era muy bonito.

-Aquí está mi regalo, espero te guste-le dije con una sonrisa y se lo entregué.

Lo abrió y se le quedo viendo, eso me puso nerviosa y pensé que no le había gustado. Cuando volteó a verme; por su sonrisa supe que le había gustado, me abrazo y me beso.

-Es hermoso-me dijo Edward con una sonrisa.-Lo tendré en mi casa, en la pared para verlo todos los días-me dijo y me sonrojé.

-A ver hijo-le dijo Esme y se lo enseño.-Es hermoso, Bella-me dijo emocionada y me abrazo.-Debes de hacerme uno-me dijo y me sonroje.-Claro que de ustedes dos juntos.

-Claro, Esme, cuando lo tenga te lo traigo-le dije y ella sonrió y me volvió a abrazar.

Continuamos con el festejo, hasta que se hizo tarde, y nos fuimos a casa, donde Alice se quedó a dormir, estaba feliz.

 **Edward pov.**

Hoy es mi cumpleaños, mi hermosa novia me invitó a desayunar, llegué y me abrazó y felicitó, la comida estuvo deliciosa, nos pasamos la mañana juntos, hasta que llegó la loca de Alice, me corrió, pero no podía renegar, porque era nuestra hada madrina. Fui a casa de mis padres, ya que al rato iba a haber un convivio, llegué y mamá me abrió la puerta y me abrazó.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-me dijo mamá emocionada.-Estas tan grande, parece que fue ayer que me perseguías por la casa para que te comprara un piano y consiguiera clases-me dijo con los ojos llorosos.

-Mamá, siempre seré tu pequeño-le dije abrazándola.

Entramos a la casa, donde la mesa estaba decorada y vi mi pastel favorito, y algunos regalos. Papá llego y me abrazó y felicito. Fui a mi cuarto; donde tome una ducha, y me cambié, baje a esperar donde mamá veía cosas de la cena. Tocaron la puerta y era mi novia y Alice, pero mi novia estaba hermosa, pasamos y me entregó un paquete, llegó mi suegro con otro paquete más pequeño, le sonreí. Pasamos a cenar, estuvo delicioso, ni hablar de mi pastel, pasamos a abrir los regalos, mis padres me dieron un nuevo departamento todo pagado, mi suegro un bonito reloj, y mi hermosa novia, un cuadro pintado por ella misma de nosotros dos en un parque de diversiones en Forks.

 **Flash back.**

Llegamos a Forks, ya que a mi hermosa novia se le ocurrió venir, para pasar las vacaciones y poder ser novios sin problemas. Me la pasaba muy bien, a veces mis hormonas tenían ganas de hacer el amor, pero respetaba a mi novia y sabía que no estaba preparada. Hoy nos tocó ir a la feria, idea de Alice, ya que quería ir, no la pasamos de lo mejor, y cuando estábamos comiendo un algodón y mi novia me daba, Alice nos tomó una foto.

-Alice-le dijo mi Bella enojada.

-Es que se veían tan bien juntos, mira-nos dijo y nos entregó la cámara, era una hermosa foto y se notaba cuanto nos queremos.

Pasamos un gran día. Otro día mi Bella nos llevo al panteón, ya que quería presentarnos con su mamá, estuvo feliz y supe que aunque era duro, ella era feliz estando con nosotros.

 **Fin del flash back,**

Regresé a la realidad, y vi a mi novia preocupada, se lo agradecí, le asegure que estaría en mi departamento, mamá lo quiso ver y se los mostré a todos, mamá le pidió uno para ella y mi novia aceptó. Pasamos un rato juntos, estaba feliz, nada podía quitarme la felicidad, se fueron y me dormí, ya que no tenía ganas de ir a mi departamento.

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente y estábamos de regreso a clases, tuve clase con mi Bella, la trataba como una alumna más, pero en las tardes la pasábamos juntos. Mi Bella mejoraba y su cumpleaños se acercaba, ya le escribí otra canción, está era muy romántica, como demostrando mi amor por ella, viendo la pintura. Llega el día de mi Bella, la invité a comer, ya que como era día de escuela, no podía ser más temprano, mamá le preparo una cena. Le llame temprano, a la hora que se que se levanta.

-Princesa, feliz cumpleaños-le dije una vez me contestó.

-Gracias, mi príncipe-me dijo mi Bella feliz.

La deje, le mande un beso y me preparé para ir a la escuela, desayune, ensaye la canción y me fui a la escuela. Vi cuando llegó, le sonreí, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. En medio de una clase, sonó mi celular, diciendo que tenía un mensaje.

 **Mi princesa:** Muchas gracias, están muy bonitos tus regalos, te amo, mi príncipe-me puso en el mensaje.

 **Yo:** De nada, me da gusto que te gustaran.

Continúe con la clase con una sonrisa, cuando llego la clase de mi amor, me sonrío. Cuando terminaron las clases; me fui a mi casa a cambiar y luego por Bella, ya que no sabía donde estaba mi nuevo departamento. Llegue a su casa, toque la puerta y estaba muy bella.

-Feliz cumpleaños-le dije dándole un ramo de fresias, sus flores favoritas y le di un abrazo y un beso en sus labios.

-Gracias-me dijo Bella sonrojada.

Dejo las flores en la mesa, y nos fuimos, llegamos y estaba impresionada, entramos y la mesa estaba lista. Nos sentamos y ella estaba feliz, la comida estaba deliciosa.

-Bueno, creo que falta un regalo-le dije con una sonrisa y le ayude a levantarse, fuimos al piano.-Está es mi amor hacia ti-le dije y comencé a tocar, ella se puso en mi hombro y sentí sus lágrimas.-¿No te gustó?-le dije preocupado.

-Está hermosa-me dijo y me abrazó.-No se como agradecerte-me dijo nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, con tu amor me basta-le dije y se tranquilizó.

Vimos una película. Luego, nos fuimos a casa de mis padres, donde mis padres la felicitaron, se notaba que la querían mucho, mamá hizo su comida favorita, Alice y mi suegro estaban aquí. Cenamos entre risas, mis padres le regalaron un bonito collar, junto a unos aretes, Alice ropa como siempre. Estábamos tan felices, todos disfrutabamos.

-Edward, toca la canción que escribiste para Bella-dijo mamá con una sonrisa, luego que mi princesa les dijo.

Me levanté y la lleve al piano, nos sentamos y toque la canción, mi Bella se veia emocionada, nos tomaron una foto. Luego nos despedimos de mis padres y nos fuimos, llegue a casa con una sonrisa y me dormí.

 **Bella pov.**

Regresar a la escuela, fue duro, ya que no tenia a Edward todo el día, pero en la tarde casi siempre estamos juntos. Hoy es mi cumpleaños 17, mi Edward me había invitado a comer a su casa, me felicito por teléfono, estaba feliz. Carmen me hizo desayuno especial, me felicitó, estaba feliz por mí, conocía a mi Edward y nos apoyaba. Llegue a la escuela y mi Edward me sonrío y Alice se acercó brincando.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-me dijo Alice muy feliz.

-Gracias, Alice-le dije con una sonrisa.

Mis otros amigos, me felicitaron, querían festejar, pero les dije que ya tenía planes, gracias a dios no preguntaron mucho, pero hicieron planes para el otro día. En clase; me llegó un peluche con mis chocolates favoritos, la tarjeta decía "de tu príncipe", le mande un mensaje de agradecimiento, aunque mis compañeros chismosos vieran, lo tenía como príncipe. En su hora; le sonreí como siempre. Las clases pasaron rápidamente, y salí a mi casa, donde me cambie y Alice me maquilló un poco. Mi Edward llegó con un ramo de fresias, mi flores favoritas, nos besamos, dejé las flores en la mesa, sabía que Alice las pondría en un jarrón con agua. Nos fuimos a su departamento, donde había una mesa arreglada y una comida deliciosa. Luego me llevó a su piano, donde tocó una nueva canción para mí, era hermosa y romántica, estaba emocionada. Luego; nos fuimos a su casa, donde la cena estuvo deliciosa, los regalos muy bonitos, Esme hizo que Edward volviera a tocar mi canción, me gustaba oírla.

Las semanas pasaban, se acercaba navidad, los exámenes habían salido excelente, mi Edward sabe dar clases, aunque a veces nos dábamos besos y no estudiábamos tanto. Hoy es noche buena; Esme nos invitó a cenar a su casa, Alice como siempre vino a arreglarme, ya que sus padres no estaban, y mi suegra la invito. Me arregle y con papá nos fuimos a casa de Edward, se veía hermoso al igual que los demás, nos sentamos a cenar.

-Quiero agradecer a todos por venir-dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.-Quiero brindar por todos, Bella vino a hacer feliz a mi hijo, su papá por dejar que sean felices y a Alice por ser una buena amiga-dijo y chocamos nuestras copas.

Cenamos entre pláticas, paso todo rápido. Pasamos a la sala, y a media noche, nos felicitamos, mi Edward me beso y fue la entrega de regalos. Mi Edward me regalo un bonito collar, sus padres me regalaron un bonito vestido, Alice ropa, entregue mis regalos y Esme me agradeció con una sonrisa, el hermoso cuadro de ellos dos juntos, Edward me consiguió una bonita foto de ellos. Nos fuimos entrada la noche.

 **Edward pov.**

Las vacaciones de invierno llegaron; mi Bella era una mujer fabulosa, me encantaba pasar tiempo con ella, en clase éramos solo maestro alumna, pero luego disfrutábamos. Hoy es noche buena, mi Bella se veía hermosa en ese vestido, todos los días me impresiona. La cena pasó entre pláticas, y a media noche, nos felicitamos, entregamos los regalos, a mi Bella me regalo un cuadro pequeño de nosotros juntos, era perfecto, mis padres me regalaron unos libros que quería, Alice ropa. Mi Bella le dio un cuadro a mamá de mis padres juntos, le ayude con una foto muy bonita de ellos, mamá estaba encantada. Se fueron muy tarde y me dormí.

Año nuevo lo pasamos en casa de mi suegro, muy bien. Entramos a clase, y hubieron muchos cambios en la escuela, hubo alumna nueva, y Tanya una amiga había entrado. Estaba en la cafetería de la escuela, comiendo y en eso vi una cara conocida, que tenía tiempo que no veía, me acerque a ella.

-Tanya, ¿qué haces aquí?-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Soy la nueva maestra de literatura-me dijo Tanya con una sonrisa.-¿Y tú?-me dijo sorprendida.

-Soy maestro de matemáticas-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Que bueno-me dijo y me abrazó, se lo respondí.

Comimos entre risas, era una buena amiga.

-Te veo algo diferente-me dijo con una sonrisa.-Estás enamorado, dime-me dijo con curiosidad.

-Tal vez tengo una novia-le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién es?

-Es Isabella Swam, pero shhh-le dije ya que había puesto una cara de saber quien es.

-Oh, claro, no te preocupes-me dijo segura.-Yo también tengo novio-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Que bien-le dije y la volví a abrazar.-Estoy feliz por ti.

Después de eso; cuando entro mi Bella a clase, estaba muy indiferente, y en la clase, ni entró, eso me preocupo, luego la llame y no contestó. Llame a Alice, a ver si sabía algo y me contesto muy indiferente.

-Alice, sabes algo de Bella-le dije preocupado.

-Y a ti que te importa-me dijo Alice enojada y me colgó.

Eso me preocupó, fui a su casa, nadie me abrió, me fui a casa preocupado, no sabía que pasaba. Al día siguiente; vi a mi Bella en la clase, se veía muy triste, no me volteaba a ver, ni cuenta se dio que dieron el toque del almuerzo, me acerque.

-Bella, amor, ¿te sucede algo?-le dije preocupado, ella me voltio a ver y se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie.-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-¡Por que no te vas con esa chica con la que estabas ayer y me dejas en paz!-me gritó enojada y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-¿Qué chica?-le dije confundido.

-La pelirroja con la que hablabas muy cómodamente ayer en la cafetería-me dijo llorando y recordé a Tanya, me reí al verla celosa de una amiga, mi Bella me fulmino con la mirada y vi como se iba, la detuve antes de que saliera del salón.

-Bella, ella es Tanya mi mejor amiga de la preparatoria, ya te había platicado de ella, estaba alegre de verla-le dije con una sonrisa y seguro.-Y aparte ella tiene novio.

-¿Me juras que es solo tu amiga?-me dijo más tranquila, pero preocupada.

-Mi Bella, eres la única mujer en mi vida-le dije viéndola a los ojos, me vio y sonrió, supe que me creyó.

-Te amo-me dijo y me besó rápidamente, se le notaba feliz.

-Te amo-le dije contento de que todo se haya arreglado.

Se fue y me quede en el salón para que no sospecharán, las clases pasaron rápidamente y la tarde la pase con mi Bella.

 **Bella pov.**

Año nuevo, pasó volando en mi casa. Las clases regresaron, todo iba normal, vi a mi Edward entrar a la cafetería, no me vio, pero fue a sentarse con una chica que nunca había visto, lo vi reírse como si nada , sentí mi corazón romperse, tenía ganas de llorar.

-Bella, ¿qué te pasa?-me dijo Alice preocupada y le señale al profesor Cullen, ella lo vio y vi su cara enojada.-Ese desgraciado-dijo enojada.-¿Te quieres ir?-me dijo y asentí.

Salimos de la cafetería, y el ni cuenta se dio, en cuanto estuvimos en el coche, comencé a llorar, llegamos a casa de Alice, se lo agradecí, porque sabía que Edward iría a mi casa, me senté en el sillón y tome un cojín, ella solo me daba su apoyo. En la noche; Alice le hablo a papá diciendo que teníamos una pijamada, cenamos y me dormí llorando. Al día siguiente; no tenía ganas de ir a la escuela, no quería verlo y que me dijera la verdad.

-Bella, demuéstrale que eres una chica fuerte-me dijo Alice y supe que tenía razón, no le demostrare cuanto me afecta.

Nos fuimos a la escuela, una vez listas, llegamos y no lo vi, me imagine que estaba con esa chica. Las primeras clases pasaron volando, llegó su hora, entré y no lo voltee a ver, la clase paso y no puse atención, hasta que Edward me llamó y me sorprendió no ver a mis compañeros. Me dijo la verdad, y supe que me decía la verdad, porque sus ojos no me mienten, nos besamos y me fui al almuerzo, me senté con mis amigos y Alice me vio.

-¿Qué pasó?-me dijo Alice curiosa.

-Edward, me dijo toda la verdad y le creí y lo perdoné-le dije con una sonrisa recordando a mi novio.

-Estoy feliz-me dijo abrazándome.-¿Y quién es ella?

-Es su mejor amiga de la preparatoria Tanya-le dije segura y con una sonrisa.

Así paso el día, la clase fue excelente, estaba feliz y se notaba cuanto nos queremos.

Las semanas pasaban y mi Edward era excelente, conocí a Tanya y era una gran chica, y hasta nos ayudaba con la nueva alumna Irina que andaba detrás de mi novio, y se hacían pasar por novios, aunque ella no lo dejaba en paz. Hoy es 14 de Febrero, el día de los enamorados, me levante con una sonrisa y estaba un ramo de rosas de mi príncipe con un bonito poema. Llegue a la escuela y sonreímos de lejos. Alice se acercó con su hiperactividad como siempre y me abrazó.

-¡Feliz día!-me dijo con una sonrisa.-Muchas gracias por el regalo.

-¡Feliz día!-le dije regresándole el abrazo.-Muchas gracias por el regalo-le dije enseñándole la pulsera.

Fuimos a clase, donde todos estaban emocionados con sus planes, íbamos a cenar a un restaurant con Alice y su novio, con Tanya y su novio, aunque claro estaba abierto solo para nosotros. Estaba feliz y mi Edward me sonrió cuando entré a su clase, me llegó un peluche muy grande, sorprendida y sonreí al ver que era de mi príncipe, le sonreí y el lo hizo. Salimos de la escuela, y no se como cupo el peluche en él y hubo espacio para mí. Llegue a casa y Edward llegó al rato, nos besamos, sabía que su regalo le gustó, comimos entre risas y besos. Al rato; llegó Alice con todas las cosas de tortura y mi novio se fue, prometiendo pasar por mí.

-Ve a bañarte, y yo arreglo esto un poco-me dijo dándome un empujón al baño.

Me bañe y cuando salí envuelta en la toalla, me comenzó a arreglar, quede muy bien, me puse el vestido, me veía hermosa, al igual que Alice, ella se fue a su casa. Llegó Edward, y se quedó sin palabras al verme, me sonrío, besó y nos fuimos. Era un súper restaurant, no sé como consiguieron que cerraran para nosotros, todos estábamos hermosos. Cenamos y todo estuvo delicioso, no había visto un piano, pero Edward me llevó hacia él y comenzó a tocar mis canciones, luego bailamos y nos fuimos a mi casa.

-Edward, ¿por qué no te quedas un rato?-le dije nerviosa.-Mi papá no está.

-Está bien-me dijo con una sonrisa.

Entramos a mi casa, nos sentamos en la sala a ver televisión, lo comencé a besar, y comenzó a estar subiendo de tono.

-Bella, detente o no podré detenerme-me dijo nervioso.

-Estoy lista-le dije segura.

Nos seguimos besando, nos fuimos a mi habitación, donde nos empezamos a quitar la ropa, gemíamos, el me acaricio mi intimidad y gemí más fuerte, llegue a un orgasmo. Me sonrió y tenía su punta en mi entrada.

-¿Estás segura?-me dijo y asentí.

Comenzó a entrar y encontró la barrera que decía que era mi primera vez, dolió un poco, pero luego lo único que sentí fue placer. Todo fue fabuloso, yo ya tomaba pastillas, Alice me acompañó al doctor. Me quedé dormida abrazada a mi novio, nadie podía quitarme la felicidad.

 **Edward pov.**

Las semanas pasaban rápidamente, mi Bella era estupenda, pero Irina, la alumna nueva no me dejaba en paz, Tanya tuvo una gran idea, hacerse pasar por mi novia y eso la alejaba un poco, mi novia acepto el plan, ya que eran grandes amigas y hasta nos ayudaba para salir. Hoy es 14 de Febrero, temprano fui a casa de mi novia a dejar un ramo de fresias, se veía tan linda dormida. Me mandó un mensaje agradeciéndome el regalo. En la escuela, todos estaban felices y solo se veían regalos. A la hora con mi Bella, le llegó un gran peluche de mi parte obviamente, ella me sonrió y sabia que le gusto. En la salida; fui a casa de mi amor, comimos y Alice llegó a correrme, para arreglarse e ir al restaurant reservado solo para nosotros, mamá era amiga de la dueña y nos hizo el favor. Fui a casa de mamá a saludarla, ya que con todo no había ido a verla, me recibió con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estás pequeño?, ¿cómo están las cosas con Bella?-me dijo preocupada, ya que sabía del ataque de celos de mi novia.

-Estoy muy bien, y mi novia estamos muy bien, hasta es amiga de Tanya-le dije con una sonrisa.-Gracias por conseguir la reservación.

-De nada pequeño, solo pásenla bien-me dijo con una sonrisa.

Me bañe y cambie, estaba nervioso, fui a casa de Bella, estaba hermosa, me dejo sin palabras, nos fuimos y se impresiono al ver el restaurant, entramos y la comida deliciosa como siempre, terminamos y le toque sus canciones, estaba emocionada. Llegamos a su casa y pase, jamás imagine lo que pasaba por su cabecita, se entregó a mí, era virgen, esa noche fue hermosa y lo mejor que ha pasado, nos quedamos dormidos abrazados.

Las semanas pasaron, todo estaba excelente, teníamos nuestros encuentros, pero no siempre, después de todo ella era inocente y todavía no se desenvolvía del todo. Irina seguía molestando. Hoy estoy molesto, ya que no se que traía Bella, estaba triste y enojada. En la hora del almuerzo; ni siquiera me volteo a ver, eso me tenía preocupado. A la salida; llegó Irina al salón, se acercó demasiado a mí, la quise alejar, pero ella me beso apasionadamente, no se que me llevó a responderle, hasta que Tanya me la quitó y…

-¿Qué les pasa?-dijo Tanya enojada, no entendía por qué.-¡Y tú, gran imbécil!-me dijo señalándome con su dedo.

-Por que no entiendes que el me quiere a mí-le dijo Irina con aire de superioridad, me dieron ganas de reírme, pero Tanya me hizo callarme con una mirada.

-Mira, estúpida, él está enamorado, pero jamás de ti-le dijo y la sacó del salón.-¡Y tú grandísimo idiota, ahora me explicas que pasó!

-Ella entró y me besó-le dije seguro.

-Sí, claro, y yo me chupo el dedo-me dijo enojada.

-Es la verdad, y tu por que te molestas-le dije enojado.

Bufó y se fue, me pregunté porque estaba así, me fui a casa y llamé a Bella, tenía el celular apagado, llame a Alice y estaba igual. Fui a casa de Bella, y Carmen me cerró la puerta en la cara, eso me preocupó, no sabía nada de Bella, y la extraño. Al día siguiente; mi Bella no fue a la escuela, al igual que Alice, y ninguna me contestaba, fui a casa y mamá me miraba mal. Le pregunté a Tanya si sabia algo y me sorprendí.

-Vete con Irina, que Bella no quiere saber de ti, después de que te vio con ella-me dijo enojada por teléfono.

No supe nada de Bella, nadie me quería decir nada.

 **Bella pov.**

Me decía estúpida, Edward me mintió, lo vi besarse con Irina y mi corazón no pudo con esa imagen, me dolía más, por que se acercaba el año de muerte de mi mamá, por eso estaba de mal humor, me dolía recordar que hace un año tenía a mamá y ahora no. Alice me llevó a casa, solo podía llorar, Carmen se preocupó, pero no podía ni hablar. Llegue a mi cuarto de alguna manera; tiré u cuadro donde estaba una foto con ese imbécil. Llegó papá y no cené mucho, todo me recordaba a él. A la mañana siguiente; me sentía muy mal, tenía mucho frío, Carmen entró y al verme…

-Bella, ¿te sientes bien?-me dijo preocupada y puso su mano en mi cabeza y se preocupó, llamo a papá.-Tiene mucha fiebre.

-Vámonos al hospital-dijo papá y me tomó en brazos.

Llegamos a su auto, me volví a dormir, desperté en una cama del hospital, con Carlisle revisándome.

-Tranquila, vuelve a dormir-me dijo con una sonrisa y me volví a dormir.

 **Alice pov.**

Todavía no creo lo que hizo Edward, pero tenía que estar con mi mejor amiga, no sabía que hacer para que no se deprimiera. Su papá me llamó para decirme que llevaba a Bella al hospital, sin importarme otra cosa, fui al hospital, ya que me preocupaba. Llegue y Charlie estaba con Carmen.

-Charlie, ¿cómo está Bella?-le dije preocupada.

-No sé, la están revisando-me dijo preocupado.-No sabes, si ha tenido alguna emoción fuerte-me dijo curioso.

-Creo que sí-le dije intranquila.-Vio a Edward con otra muy cariñosos.

-Ese hijo de…no, Esme es buena-dijo enojado.

-¿Por qué preguntas si tuvo una emoción fuerte?

-Es que es su manera de mitigar el dolor, así fue hace un año cuando murió Renee-me dijo con tristeza y recordé que en algunos días iba ser un año.-Pobrecita, justo ahora tenía que pasar esto-dijo acongojado y salió Carlisle.

-Bella, se encuentra estable, hemos logrado bajar la calentura, pero sigue dormida-dijo Carlisle y me sentí mejor al igual que Charlie.-Pueden entrar-nos dijo y se fue.

Entramos, y Bella se veía tranquila. Pasaron las horas y le dio 3 veces calentura, pero le ponían trapos fríos y se le bajaba. Pasaron 2 días, y Bella despertaba un rato y volvía a dormir. Lo peor es que hoy es mi cumpleaños y ella no está para hacerme feliz, recibí muchas llamadas.

-Bella, mi deseo de cumpleaños es que estés bien y estés conmigo-le dije a mi amiga pensando en ella.

Luego de un rato; llegó Charlie, salí un momento a tomar aire, regresé, me senté con Charlie y vimos como Bella empezaba a despertar.

-Bella, ¿cómo te sientes?-le dijo Charlie preocupado.

-Un poco mejor-le dijo Bella débil.

-Eso me alegra-le dijo Charlie con una sonrisa.-Voy por Carlisle-dijo y salió.

-Bella, me alegro que estés bien-le dije abrazándola.

-Feliz cumpleaños-me dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Bella-le dije feliz que se acordara a pesar de todo.

Entró Carlisle y revisó a Bella, con una sonrisa dijo que estaba mejor, eso nos hizo felices.

-Carlisle, ¿crees que mañana podré salir?, es que quiero ir a lo de mi mamá-le dijo Bella con los ojos llorosos.

-Bella, veremos como pasas el día de hoy y mañana ge diré, aunque no te aseguro nada-le dijo Carlisle con una mirada triste.-Pero estoy seguro que tu mamá estará bien, querría que te recuperes.

-Eso es cierto-le dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

Carlisle se fue, Bella se estaba quedando dormida, le acaricié el cabello y se durmió. Sonó mi teléfono y salí, era Jasper que me invitaba a comer, acepté y me despedí de Charlie y me fui a casa.

 **Bella pov.**

Oía la voz de Alice pidiendo de deseo de cumpleaños que me recuperara, desperté y papá y ella estaban aquí, Carlisle me revisó y dijo que estaba mejor, me dijo que depende de como siguiera me iba a dar permiso de ir con mamá, me quede con Alice y la felicité. Nos quedamos y me quedé dormida. Soñé con un lugar completamente blanco, apareció mamá con una sonrisa.

-Mamá-grité feliz de verla y la abracé.

-Pequeña-me dijo mamá con una sonrisa.-No te preocupes, si no vas estará bien, solo quiero que te recuperes, estaré más feliz si tu estas bien-me dijo haciéndome sentir más tranquila.-Y si ese chico no te valora, no le hagas caso, te puedo asegurar que hay más-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero yo lo quiero y no puedo dejar de quererlo como si nada-le dije como niña choquita.-¿Qué hago?

-Escucha a tu corazón, si el te dice sigue con él, hazlo, sino ni lo intentes-me dijo segura.-Vas a ver que todo va a estar bien-me dijo abrazándome.

-Gracias, mamá-le dije con una sonrisa.

Sentí como todo acababa, nos despedimos y desperté, papá estaba a mi lado, sonreí.

-Papá, ¿por qué no le traes un pastel a Alice?-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Eso ya está hecho, Esme viene con él y algunas cosas más-me dijo papá con una sonrisa.

Llegó Esme con una sonrisa, decoro un poco la habitación, cuando llegó mi amiga se sorprendió, le cantamos el feliz cumpleaños y comimos pastel entre risas. Me volví a quedar dormida después de un rato, estaba cansada y Carlisle decía que era por que me estaba recuperando. A la mañana siguiente; Carlisle me dijo que en la tarde saldría de aquí, eso me hizo feliz y que podría ir de viaje, una vez afuera.

 **Edward pov.**

Hoy es cumpleaños de Alice, y sabía que iría a donde estuviera mi Bella, después de todo es su mejor amiga, me sorprendió ver que llegó al hospital de papá, vi a mi Bella, estaba dormida, se veía muy pálida. Supe que no estaba muy bien, al oír a Alice su deseo, eso me puso triste, al saber que había sido mi culpa. Papá se sorprendió al verme.

-Hijo, no te recomendó andar por aquí, Charlie está enojado y Bella se está recuperando, por favor-me dijo papá con esa mirada que no le podías decir que no, así que me fui.

En la noche; regresé y mi Bella estaba dormida, pero no había nadie, entré y le tome la mano.

-Mi Bella-le dije con una sonrisa y le besé su cachete.-Nada de lo que te imaginas pasó, ella fue la que se me puso encima, no quiero a nadie más que a ti, eres la mujer que quiero en mi vida-le dije y vi como habría sus bonitos ojos.

-¿Edward?-me dijo mi Bella sorprendida.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo quiero explicarte las cosas-le dije seguro y ella me dio una señal de continua.-Irina llegó al salón por sorpresa, le pregunte que hacía y ella me beso, sabes que no puedo empujar, por que soy un caballero.

-Edward-me dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.-Se que me dices la verdad, pero me dolió demasiado verlo, no lo podía entender-me dijo llorando.

-Lo entiendo, pero mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti-le dije viéndola directamente a los ojos.

-El mío también-me dijo con una sonrisa.-Solo necesito un tiempo, para volver a confiar en ti-me dijo nerviosa.-Se que si lo demuestras todo volverá a ser como antes, ¿me esperarás?-me dijo con esperanza.

-Todo el tiempo que sea necesario-le dije muy seguro y vi como sus ojitos se iluminaban.-Lucharé por ti, el tiempo necesario-le dije con el corazón.

-Gracias-me dijo y me abrazó.

La vi quedarse dormida y me fui antes de que alguien me vea, llegue a casa con una sonrisa, ya que sabía que mi Bella creía en mi.

 **Bella pov.**

Desperté, ya que oía la voz de Edward, me sorprendió verlo, supe que me decía la verdad, sus hermosos ojos no me mienten. Le pedí tiempo, ya que sabia que no podía perdonarlo así como así, ya que podía volver a pasar, él no puso ninguna objeción, eso me dijo que me decía la verdad, ya que nadie haría eso si no te quisiera de verdad, me volví a dormir con una sonrisa y mi corazón curado, sabía que mañana saldría de aquí. A la mañana siguiente; recordé que hace un año mamá murió, eso me puso triste sin pensar, entró Carlisle.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?-me dijo Carlisle preocupado.

-Estoy bien-le dije y sentí como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir.-Es que hace un año mamá murió-le dije entre sollozos.

-Tranquila-me dijo abrazándome y fue lo mejor, papá entró y al verme supo que pasaba, Carlisle se quitó y papá me abrazó.

-Tranquila, todo está bien-me dijo papá sobándome la espalda, hasta que me calme.-Eso es pequeña-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Como pasaste una buena noche, saldrás hoy y mañana viajarás a ver a tu mamá-me dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Carlisle-le dije con una sonrisa.-Se que mamá estará bien.

Carlisle se fue, con papá platicamos de muchas cosas, Alice llegó y me abrazó, me dijo que iba con nosotros, se lo agradecí. En la tarde; Carlisle vino a darme la alta, nos fuimos a casa y como el vuelo salía temprano, Alice se quedó a dormir. Carmen me recibió con una sonrisa, cenamos entre risas, y luego nos fuimos a dormir. La mañana siguiente; nos fuimos al aeropuerto y luego a Forks, estaba contenta, y Alice emocionada por alguna extraña razón, llegamos y fuimos a casa, pensé que dolería, pero no fue para tanto. Luego de dejar las cosas, desayunamos y fuimos al panteón y a donde está la tumba de mi mamá, me senté y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

-Mamá, te extraño mucho-le dije entre lágrimas.-Como quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo-le dije abrazando a papá, pero me di cuenta que no era él, era mi príncipe.-¿Edward?

-El mismo-me dijo con una sonrisa.-Creíste que no vendría a apoyarte, cuando te lo prometí-me dijo recordándome lo que había dicho antes de todo.

-Gracias-le dije y vi a Alice y supe que por eso estaba tan feliz.

Nos quedamos unos minutos más sentados, le platique a mamá las cosas que habían pasado este año. Nos fuimos y me sentía más tranquila, mamá era una gran persona, aunque la extrañaba, sabía que ella quería que fuera feliz a mi manera. Nos quedamos el siguiente día; ya que era Domingo y en la noche regresamos a casa, estaba muy feliz.

 **Edward pov.**

A la mañana siguiente de ver a Bella, vi a Alice y le dije todo lo que pasó, me dijo que viajarían a lo de la mamá de Bella, supe que si iba, le demostraría que la quería. Viaje un vuelo después de ellos, para que no sospecharan, fui al panteón y vi a Bella llorando, la abracé, se sorprendió al verme, me la pase muy bien con ellos y conocí una nueva faceta de Charlie, regresamos y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Las semanas pasaban; pasaba tiempo con mi Bella, y cuando una chica se me insinuaba, la alejaba sin brusquedad, ella volvía a confiar en mí, le gustaba que tocará mi piano para ella. Las clases particulares continuaban y siempre sonreíamos. Mi Bella era una gran chica, había quedado en una universidad aquí, en la mejor para su gran talento en pintura. Mamá estaba feliz de ver a Bella seguido, por que a pesar que no habíamos vuelto, ella a veces iba conmigo a visitarla. Hoy vine solo, ya que Bella fue con Alice de compras y luego ver unas cosas de la universidad, ya que habían quedado en la misma, pero diferentes carreras. Me recibió como siempre.

-Hijo, ¿cuándo volverás a hacer a Bella tu novia?-me dijo mamá con una sonrisa.-Ella está muy feliz y se nota que quiere ser otra vez tu novia.

-Estaba pensando en ello, pero no se como hacerlo-le dije nervioso.

-Hazlo, se que como sea ella te aceptará, ella prefiere lo sencillo.

-Eso veré-le dije con una sonrisa.

Comimos, pensé y supe como hacerlo, estaba feliz.

 **Bella pov.**

Una vez que regresamos, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, me encantaba ver como Edward alejaba a las zorras lejos de él, me encantaba que tocará el piano para mí. Estaba segura de nuestro amor, Alice estaba feliz por mí, decía que éramos el uno para el otro. Hoy estaba de compras con Alice y mi príncipe había ido con su mamá a visitarla, algunas veces lo había acompañado, ella era feliz al tenerme ahí, era como una mamá para mí. Estaba feliz, por que con Alice habíamos quedado en la misma universidad y nos veríamos, aunque no tanto e iba a estudiar pintura y ella diseño de modas. Sonó mi teléfono cuando salimos de la universidad, era un mensaje.

 **Príncipe:** Te espero en mi casa, hay una sorpresa.

 **Yo:** Te veré ahí en una media hora-le respondí.

-Alice, creo que me llevarás al departamento de Edward, hay una sorpresa-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Claro, pero quiero los detalles-me dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

Nos subimos a su coche, donde me llevó a casa de Edward, estaba nerviosa, toque y me abrió la puerta, estaba guapo como siempre, me sentí que no estaba lo suficiente arreglada, quería irme, pero el me detuvo.

-Estás hermosa así-me dijo Edward con mi sonrisa favorita.

Pasamos y vi la mesa lista, nos sentamos y nos sirvió de comer, todo estuvo delicioso, platicamos. Me llevo hacia el piano, donde toco mis canciones, estaba emocionada, todo era perfecto. Terminó y me volteo a ver.

-Bella, mi princesa, te quiero más que a cualquier otra persona, quisiera saber, ¿si aceptas ser mi novia otra vez?-me dijo Edward nervioso.

-Claro que sí-le dije con una sonrisa y nos besamos.-Te amo.

-Yo te amo igual-me dijo con mi sonrisa favorita.

-Por que no tocas otra vez mis canciones-le dije y el comenzó a tocar de nuevo.

Las canciones me encantaban y comencé a sentir mucho sueño, me acomode en su hombro, hasta que me quede dormida.

 **Edward pov.**

Llegue a mi casa, y acomode las cosas, le mande un mensaje a mi Bella, cocine su comida favorita. Llego y se veia muy bien, vi que se quería ir, por su ropa, pero se veía hermosa así, comimos entre risas, la lleve al piano, toque y le pedí que fuera mi novia de nuevo, ella aceptó, me pidió que volviera a tocar, y sentí como se quedó dormida en mi hombro, decidí llamar a Charlie.

-Bueno, ¿Edward?-me dijo Charlie preocupado.

-Charlie, Bella está conmigo y se quedó dormida y no me gustaría despertarla, ¿te molesta si se queda?-le dije nervioso.

-No hay problema, solo no me den nietos tan pronto-dijo riéndose.

-Eso no pasará-le dije y colgué.

La lleve en brazos a la habitación, nos acomode en la cama y me quede dormido, me sentía muy bien, teniendo a Bella así de nuevo.

Los meses pasaron y llegó la graduación de mi Bella, estaba feliz, hoy es la entrega de papeles, iré como profesor, aunque luego iríamos a la comida que mamá tenía preparada para Bella y Alice. Vi a Bella y se veía hermosa con ese vestido azul, vi como muchos la veían, y eso me daba celos, pero sabia que mi princesa solo tenía ojos para mí. Se entregaron los diplomas de que terminaron la preparatoria y los de los primeros lugares, y aunque no lo crean el primer lugar lo tuvo mi Bella. Terminó el evento y la felicite como a los demás egresados.

-¡Feliz graduación!-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Gracias profesor Cullen-me dijo Bella con mi sonrisa favorita.

Termine de felicitar y me fui a casa de mis padres, donde mamá tenía todo listo, me impresionó lo bien que quedó todo. Cuando llego mi Bella, se seguía viendo muy bien, la bese, pasamos y estaba impresionada, luego llego Alice y su novio, el sabía de nosotros y había guardado el secreto, además de los amigos de mi princesa. Mientras mamá terminaba la comida, llegó papá felicitando a las chicas, entregando regalos. Tocaron la puerta y no sabia quien era, ya que Charlie no iba a venir por trabajo, pero había ido a la ceremonia. Abrí y no me esperaba ver a Rosalie y Emmet, pues habían dicho que no venían.

-Sorpresa chicos-nos dijeron a todos y solo oí los chillidos de las chicas y como los abrazaban.

-Emmet-dijo mi Bella con una sonrisa al verlo.-Te extrañe hermano oso-le dijo abrazándolo y el se lo devolvía.

-Deja a mi novia, la dejas sin aire-le dije al ver a mi novia sin aire.

-Lo siento-dijo Emmet soltándola y ella se sostenía de mí.-Es que estoy tan feliz de que mis hermanas se gradúen-dijo con una sonrisa.

Pasamos al comedor; donde Esme tenía lista mucha comida, disfrutamos entre risas, las chicas estaban felices, todo estuvo delicioso.

-Muchas gracias, Esme-le dijo mi Bella con una sonrisa.

-De nada, eres como una hija para mí-le dijo mamá con una sonrisa y vi como sus ojitos se humedecían.-Tranquila pequeña-le dijo abrazándola.

Continuamos, vimos películas, queríamos que pasara un tiempo, antes de que los demás se enterarán, en la noche; todos se fueron y fui a dejar a mi novia a su casa, la bese y me fui a mi departamento.

 **Bella pov.**

Hoy por fin me graduó de la preparatoria, Alice llegó muy temprano para arreglarnos, habíamos encontrado hermosos vestidos. Me bañé y salí Alice se terminaba de arreglar, me maquilló y peino, me puse mi vestido y me veía hermosa, al igual que Alice.

-Estoy tan feliz Alice, nos graduamos y vamos a la misma universidad-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Ya se, estoy tan feliz-me dijo Alice abrazándome.

Bajamos y papá nos estaba esperando, nos fuimos a la escuela, es la última vez que estamos en ella. Vi a mi Edward, y se veía muy guapo, se me quedo viendo, al igual que otros, me senté en mi lugar, me entregaron mis reconocimientos y mi diploma de primer lugar, todavía no me lo creía. La ceremonia terminó, papá me felicitó y despidió, ya que tenía una junta importante y no iba a ir a la comida que hizo Esme, estaba feliz, mi Edward me felicitó como profesor, y nos fuimos a casa de Esme, ella tenía todo listo, la casa estaba decorada, se lo agradecí, hubo una sorpresa, llegaron Emmet y Rosalie, ellos ya estaban en la universidad, así que no los esperábamos. Comimos entre pláticas, se lo volví a agradecer a Esme y me emociono lo que me dijo, todo estuvo delicioso, vimos películas y mi Edward me llevó a casa, nos besamos y se fue, me despinté y cambie, y me dormí.

Las semanas pasaron rápido, el cumpleaños de Edward fue genial, estaba feliz y comenzamos a salir más ante el público, los rumores eran muchos, pero no importaba, éramos felices. Hoy es mi primer día de clases en la universidad, estaba nerviosa, mi príncipe me mandó un mensaje de suerte, no puede ser más bello. Me arreglé un poco, llegué a la universidad, donde Alice me esperaba, fuimos por nuestros horarios y…

-Suerte, Alice, nos vemos en el almuerzo-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Suerte Bella, nos vemos-me dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

Me fui al salón, ya había varias personas, pero se notaba que no eran confiables, me senté y una chica se sentó a mi lado.

-Hola, soy Angela Weber-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto Angela, soy Isabella Swam, más conocida como Bella-le dije con una sonrisa.

Llego el profesor, nos hizo presentarnos y luego comenzó a explicar lo que íbamos a ver. Las clases pasaron igual, Angela era una gran persona. Llego la hora del almuerzo; nos fuimos y vi a Alice, nos sentamos.

-Alice, ella es mi compañera Angela-le dije a Alice.-Angela, ella es mi mejor amiga Alice-le dijo a Angela.

-Mucho gusto-se dijeron las dos y llegó un chico que besó a Angela.-Chicas, el es Ben mi novio-nos dijo Angela con una sonrisa.-Ben, ellas son Alice y Bella.

-Mucho gusto-le dijimos Alice y yo.

-Me da gusto conocerlas-nos dijo con una sonrisa,

Pasamos el almuerzo entre risas, estaba feliz, mi Edward me habló para ver como me había ido, le dije que muy bien. Volvimos a clases, donde un profesor nos pidió traer un cuadro que hayamos hecho y nos guste mucho, sabía cual iba a traer, uno que le hice a mamá y me gusta mucho. En la salida; me fui a casa, donde estaba mi Edward, sonreímos y nos besamos y no se como terminamos en mi habitación. Al día siguiente; mi profesor se impresionó al ver el cuadro que le había llevado.

-¿Cuántos años tenias cuando lo hiciste?-me preguntó impresionado.

-Tenía 14 años, casi 15-le dije con una sonrisa.

Regresó cuando terminó de revisar todos los cuadros, me sonrió y…

-Isabella, tengo que decir que tienes un gran talento, creo que en la galería donde trabajo quieren gente nueva, si gustas llevó tu cuadro y te digo lo que dicen-me dijo con esperanza.

-Claro, no hay problema-le dije con una sonrisa.

Se llevó el cuadro. En la salida; le dije a Alice y ella se puso feliz, me fui al departamento de Edward, el sonrió más no me dejo pasar, nos fuimos a comer y le di la buena noticia, se puso feliz por mí, al igual que papá cuando se lo dije en la noche. Al día siguiente; estuve nerviosa, hasta que llego la clase y al final, me quedé con el profesor.

-Isabella, mis compañeros quedaron impresionados por tu talento, y en la próxima exposición te darán la oportunidad de demostrarlo y quizás consigas algo-me dijo el profesor con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias-le dije feliz.

Salí del salón e hice llamadas para organizar una comida y todos estuvieran ahí, y la comida lista. En la salida; Alice me quiso sacar información, pero no le dije nada. Llegamos a casa; llegaron todos, comenzamos a comer, y no podía esperar para darles la noticia, así que me levanté.

-Bueno, los reuní para darles una noticia-les dije con una sonrisa.-Como sabrán, mi profesor ayer se llevó el cuadro que lleve, así que hoy me dijo que sus amigos quedaron impresionados con él, así que en la próxima exposición me dejarán exponer mis pinturas.

Solo oí gritos, y todo mundo se levantó a felicitarme, estaban feliz, sabía que mamá estaría feliz. Comimos entre pláticas, aunque esperaban que fuera pronto esta gran oportunidad, dormí con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 **Edward pov.**

Mi Bella es una chica sorprendente, nunca imagine que en su tercer día de universidad le dieran esta gran oportunidad, sabía que estaba más que feliz con todo, se acercaba el cumpleaños de mi novia, tenía una gran sorpresa.

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente, Bella estaba feliz, porque en Diciembre era su exposición, antes de navidad. Hoy es su cumpleaños; le hable muy temprano y le dije que en la tarde le tenia una sorpresa, ella estaba feliz, le había gustado el ramo de fresias que le mandé. Pase por ella a la universidad, ya que mi cómplice Alice había pasado temprano por ella en la mañana, la bese y felicite. Llegamos a mi departamento; donde fuimos juntos a la entrada, abrí la puerta y se sorprendió.

-Edward, ¿por qué tu casa está así?-me dijo Bella viendo la decoración que había hecho mi mamá.

-Por que quiero que vivas conmigo-le dije con una sonrisa, vi sus ojos llorosos y eso me preocupó.-¿Te gustaría?-le dije con duda.

-Claro que sí-me gritó y me abrazo y beso, comenzó a llorar.-Estoy tan feliz-me dijo más tranquila.

-Y a mi me haces el hombre más feliz de la tierra-le dije con una sonrisa.

Pasamos a la mesa, recordé el día que fui a la oficina de Charlie a pedirle permiso para que Bella viviera conmigo.

 **Flash back.**

Llegue a la oficina de Charlie, su secretaria me hizo esperar un raro, luego me dejo pasar, me senté frente a su mesa.

-Edward, ¿qué pasa?-me dijo Charlie preocupado.

-Es que estaba pensando en pedirle a mi Bella, que se vaya a vivir conmigo, pero primero quisiera tener su permiso-le dije nervioso, pero a la vez seguro.

-Te doy permiso, mi hija es feliz a tu lado, pero no la lastimes por favor-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Charlie, te aseguro que nada pasara-le dije muy seguro.

Me fui muy feliz y comencé con los arreglos de mi departamento, mamá me ayudo en todo.

 **Fin del flash back.**

-Edward, ¿por qué tan callado?-me dijo Bella preocupada.

-Nada, solo recordaba cuando le pedí permiso a tu papá para que vinieras a vivir conmigo-le dije con una sonrisa.-¿Quieres ir a la feria?

-Claro-me dijo con una sonrisa.

Salimos de la casa, subimos al coche y nos fuimos a la feria, la pasamos de lo mejor, gane algunos premios para mi novia y mamá, nos fuimos y la deje en su casa, ya el Sábado llevaríamos sus cosas, llegué a casa con una sonrisa, llamé a mamá y se puso feliz al saber todo.

 **Bella pov.**

Estoy tan feliz, todo iba excelente, y tenia fecha para que la gente conociera mis pinturas. Hoy es mi cumpleaños y Alice llegó temprano a arreglarme, mi novio me llamó temprano y unas hermosas fresias me llegaron, estaba feliz. La mañana pasó rápidamente, mis amigos me felicitaron, salí y mi novio me esperaba, nos besamos y llegamos a su departamento, me impresionó ver que todo estaba diferente, más femenino, sin perder su toque, no espere que me pidiera vivir con él, por supuesto que acepté, estaba emocionada, comimos y luego fuimos a la feria, donde lo pase de lo mejor, él gano premios para mí y su mamá. Llegue a casa con una sonrisa, vi a papá y…

-Pequeña, espero que la hayas pasado bien-me dijo papá con una sonrisa.

-Claro-le dije con una sonrisa.-Como creo que ya sabes, el fin de semana empezaré a llevar mis cosas, pero vendré a visitarte-le dije segura.

-No te preocupes, yo estaré bien mientras seas feliz-me dijo y me sentí mejor.

Fui a mi cuarto y me dormí. La semana pasó rápidamente, empaque mis cosas, ocupamos una gran camioneta para llevarlas, estaba feliz, nadie podía quitarmela.

Los meses pasaron y mis cuadros, en la escuela eran conocidos, ya que mis profesores le gustaban. Vivir con Edward, era estupendo, tenía todo listo para la exposición, el estaba conmigo cuando pintaba y me ayudaba a inspirarme, dormir era estupendo, oír su corazón era lo mejor. Por fin llego el día de la exposición; estaba nerviosa, Alice llegó a arreglarme, no supe de Edward en todo el día, estuve lista y me veía muy bien.

-Gracias Alice-le dije abrazándola.-Estoy nerviosa y feliz a la vez-le dije nerviosa.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá excelente como a mí-me dijo Alice con una sonrisa, ya que en la escuela hicieron un desfile con los diseños de los alumnos y Alice ha recibido muchas ofertas.

Terminamos los detalles, y mi Edward vino por mí, se veía excelente de traje, me ayudo a tranquilizarme, nos fuimos en su coche. Llegamos y nos fuimos a mi lugar asignado, papá llegó y me sonrío. Dieron la abertura, y las personas pudieron admirar mis pinturas, muchos se sorprendieron al verlas, se presentó un gran pintor, sorprendido.

-¿Tu eres la que pintas?

-Claro, soy Isabella Swam-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Pues, déjame decirte que tienes un gran talento-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.

Así fue pasando gente, impresionada de mis pinturas, felicitándome por mi talento, hasta algunos querían que hiciera alguna pintura, di tarjetas, ya que así me daré a conocer. Algunos medios de comunicación me dieron entrevistas, respondí con una sonrisa, tomaron fotos a mis cuadros. Cuando terminó la noche; supe que fue un éxito, llegamos a casa y me dormí con una sonrisa.

 **Edward pov.**

Hoy es el gran día para mi Bella, estaba feliz y nerviosa, sabía que le iba a ir muy bien, Alice me corrió de la casa muy temprano, fui con mis padres, estaban emocionados por mi novia. Me arregle con mi traje, sabía que a Bella le gustaría, salí de casa con una sonrisa. Llegue a nuestro departamento y mi Bella estaba hermosa, llegamos y todo estaba bien. A mi Bella le fue muy bien, todo mundo estaba impresionado con las pinturas de mi princesa, recibió elogios y hasta dio entrevistas, llegamos a casa y mi Bella estaba feliz.

Dos días después; cuando iba a comprar el regalo de navidad de mi novia, me encontré con revistas y periódicos con la fotografía fe mi novia, compre todas en las que estaba. Me junte con mamá, no sabía que hacíamos aquí, cuando entramos a la joyería.

-Es lo que estoy pensando-me dijo mama con una sonrisa.

-Si piensas que le voy a pedir a mi Bella que se case conmigo, estas en lo cierto-le dije con una sonrisa y ella me abrazó.-Es la mujer de mi vida, ¿te parece correcto?-le dije nervioso.

-Claro que sí, no hay otra mujer que quiera a tu lado-me dijo con una sonrisa.

Entramos y le pedí a la encargada, que me mostrara los anillos de compromiso, me enseñó y no veía el correcto, hasta que vi uno con esmeraldas y supe que era el perfecto, ya que a mi Bella le gusta el color de mis ojos, mamá me sonrío, no me importo el precio, di mi tarjeta y salí con él. Recuerdo el día que fui a la oficina de Charlie a pedir la mano.

 **Flash back.**

Otra vez estoy esperando a que mi suegro se desocupara, su secretaria me dejó pasar, Charlie me vio y me dejó sentarme.

-Bueno, Edward, ¿a qué vienes está vez?-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bella, es la mujer de mi vida, lo sé desde el primer momento en que la vi, y ahora no tengo ni una duda-le dije con una sonrisa.-Charlie, ¿me daría permiso de pedirle a Bella que sea mi esposa?-le dije nervioso y seguro, él me vio y sonrió.

-Me tomas por sorpresa-me dijo nervioso y sorprendido.-Se que eres un gran chico, que mi hija te ama, así que tienes mi bendición, se que mi hija será feliz-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-le dije y salí con una sonrisa.

 **Fin del flash back.**

Me fui de la joyería con una sonrisa, al igual que mamá, sabía que iba a estar feliz, ya que quería mucho a mi Bella. Llegó el día de noche buena, mi Bella no sabía lo que le esperaba, Alice llegó a arreglar a mi novia, no entendía, mi princesa siempre está hermosa, pero con ella no se puede. Cuando terminaron, se veían muy bien. Nos fuimos a casa de mis padres, llegamos y mamá nos recibió, pasamos a cenar una vez que llegaron todos, vimos tele y a media noche, nos felicitamos y comenzó la entrega de regalos. Llegó mi momento, le entregue a todos, y cuando llegue a mi Bella, le ayude a levantarse, ella me miró interrogante al igual que los demás, excepto Charlie y mamá.

-Bella, eres la mujer más hermosa, te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi, se que no viviría sin ti-le dije con una sonrisa, y vi como se asomaban las lágrimas por sus ojos, me arrodille.-Bella, mi princesa, ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?-le dije mostrando el hermoso anillo, ella comenzó a llorar.

-Claro que sí-me gritó emocionada, nos besamos y la abracé.-Te amo-me dijo con una sonrisa, le puse el anillo en su dedo.

-Te amo-le dije con una sonrisa y oí los gritos de los demás, nos felicitaron.

-¿Y para cuando es el gran día?-nos dijo mamá con una sonrisa.

-Para el verano-dijo mi Bella segura, no me pude negar, ya que era un buen tiempo.-Alice, ¿me diseñarás mi vestido y serás mi dama de honor?

-Por supuesto que sí-dijo Alice feliz, abrazando a mi prometida.

Mamá estaba feliz, hasta dijo que pronto comenzaría con todo y solo nos pediría nuestra opinión. Año nuevo pasó de igual manera, estábamos felices.

 **Bella pov.**

Por fin llegó noche buena, Alice como siempre, vino a arreglarme, todavía no creía todo lo que había pasado, mi imagen apareció en revistas y periódicos, ya tenía pedidos de cuadros, no cobraba muy caro, pero hacía mi mejor esfuerzo, cuando los entregue, la gente estaba feliz con mi trabajo. Cuando terminó de arreglarme; vi a mi Edward que estaba guapo, lo había notado muy nervioso estos días, no sabía por qué. Llegamos a casa de sus padres, Esme nos recibió como siempre, cenamos cuando todos llegaron, vimos tele, nos felicitamos a media noche, fue la entrega de regalos, Edward me levantó y…

-Bella, eres la mujer más hermosa, te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi, se que no viviría sin ti-me dijo con una sonrisa, y sentí como se asomaban las lágrimas por mis ojos, él se arrodillo.-Bella, mi princesa, ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?-me dijo mostrando el hermoso anillo, comencé a llorar, ya que no imaginaba un mejor regalo.

-Claro que sí-le grité emocionada, nos besamos y me abrazó.-Te amo-le dije con una sonrisa, me puso el anillo en mi dedo.

-Te amo-me respondió y todos gritaron.

Por supuesto que le pedí a Alice que hiciera mi vestido y fuera mi dama de honor, después de todo era mi mejor amiga y siempre nos ayudó y creyó en nosotros, era nuestra hada madrina. Año nuevo la pasamos de la misma manera, Esme ya había comenzado con los preparativos, sus ideas eran grandiosas.

Los meses pasaban rápidamente, en la escuela, me iba excelente, seguía haciendo cuadros para las personas, seguía con los que me dieron la oportunidad, daba una pequeña cantidad por cuadro a ellos. Hoy me llegó un cliente que quería un cuadro de él y su esposa cuando esperaban a su hijo, eso me hizo pensar en mi y Edward teniendo a nuestro primer hijo, la foto era muy bonita, le asegure que quedaría muy bonita. En la noche; mientras cenábamos, estábamos felices, así que decidí preguntar.

-Edward, ¿qué piensas sobre tener hijos?-le dije nerviosa, tal vez no le daba tanta ilusión y yo quería algunos, él se quedó sorprendido, sonrió.

-Bueno, me tomaste por sorpresa-me dijo curioso.-Pero claro que quiero tener hijos y más si es contigo-me dijo seguro y con mi sonrisa favorita, eso me tranquilizó.-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-me dijo interrogante.

-Es que hoy llegó un nuevo cliente ha pedir un cuadro, me dijo que su mujer fue muy feliz al esperar a su primer hijo, así que me pidió un cuadro de cuando estaba embarazada y me trajo una bonita foto, y me imagine a los dos-le dije con una sonrisa.-Pero no conocía tu opinión.

-Tu tranquila, estaré feliz cuando esperemos a nuestro hijo-me dijo y me abrazó, se lo regrese, estaba feliz.

Fuimos a nuestra habitación, donde creo que quisimos concebir al pequeño, nada me hacía más feliz.

 **Edward pov.**

Estaba feliz, los preparativos iban excelente, y a mi novia le iba muy bien, ya trabajaba y estudiaba, tenía muchos pedidos, pero siempre tenía una sonrisa para mí, no podía pedir a alguien mejor, por que ya la tengo. Llegue a casa y mi prometida no había llegado, ya que daba clases en la tarde, para sacar un poco más de dinero, prepare la cena. Cuando llegó mi Bella, sonreímos, nos besamos y nos sentamos a comer. Jamás espere esa pregunta, me sorprendió, pero le asegure que quería hijos con ella, ya que seria estupendo, me la imaginaba y no podía pensar en otra persona para eso. Supe que fue por un cuadro que le pidieron, y se que lo haría excelente.

Hoy por fin, es el día de nuestra boda. Me levanté en casa de mis padres, ya que Alice no me dejó dormir con mi prometida, la cual me tenía preocupada, ya que se mareaba y a veces vomitaba, decía que eran los nervios, pero me preocupaba. Desayuné con mis padres, decía que todo saldría bien, mamá se fue a mi departamento a apoyar a mi novia. Antes de la ceremonia, me puse mi traje, llegaron mis amigos, ósea mis padrinos, nos veíamos muy bien, llegue a la iglesia, estaba muy bien decorada, papá me sonrió.

-Tranquilo, cuando menos te imagines, serán marido y mujer-me dijo papá con una sonrisa.

Se lo agradecí, entramos cuando dieron aviso que mi prometida iba a llegar, me acomode en mi lugar con papá. Comenzó la marcha nupcial, entraron las chicas, pero solo pude ver a mi Bella, se veía hermosa, llegó y su padre me la entrego con una sonrisa, la misa empezó, nos veíamos y sonreíamos.

-Mi Bella, mi princesa, te amo más que a nadie en el mundo, eres la mujer perfecta, te prometo serte fiel, estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte nos separe-le dije mis votos y vi como lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-Edward, mi príncipe, te amo como nunca imagine que amaría a alguien, eres el hombre perfecto para mí, te prometo serte fiel, estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte nos separe-me dijo mi Bella entre lágrimas.

Hicimos el intercambio de anillos, el padre nos declaró marido y mujer y nos besamos, nos felicitaron, aunque nunca solté su mano. Nos fuimos en el coche donde llego mi Bella, llegamos al lugar, estaba muy bonito, entramos y volvimos a las felicitaciones, nos sentamos, y fuimos a bailar nuestro primer vals, habíamos elegido una de las canciones que le escribí.

-Te amo, señora Cullen-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Te amo, mi hermoso esposo-me dijo feliz.

Bailamos, y luego bailamos con los invitados, cuando regreso a mí, nos sentamos unos momentos, Alice subió a la tarima.

-Buenas noches a todos-dijo Alice con una sonrisa.-Quiero brindar por los nuevos esposos, Bella es mi mejor amiga y supe que ellos serian el uno para el otro desde que me dijo que lo quería, les deseo toda la suerte, ¡salud!-dijo y todos chocamos las copas, mi Bella estaba llorando.

Subí a la tarima, cuando mi Bella se tranquilizó, vi mi piano y abrieron las cortinas, mi esposa se sorprendió.

-Bella, te amo, y te escribí una nueva canción-le dije y comencé a tocar, su mirada me decía cuanto le gusto, se acercó y me abrazo.-Te amo-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Te amo-me dijo y tomó el micrófono.-Buenas noches a todos, les agradezco por estar aquí, en el mejor día de mi vida-dijo con una sonrisa y Alice se acercó con lo que parecía un cuadro envuelto.-Mi amor, ya que tu me diste un regalo, yo también tengo el mío, espero y te guste-me dijo y me lo dio, en un papelito decía:

"Te amo y espero que te guste, ya que pasará en algunos meses".

Quité el papel de regalo, me sorprendió ver una pintura de nosotros, pero mi Bella tenía una gran panza, me sorprendí.

-Edward, en 7 meses más, tendremos un nuevo Cullen-me dijo mi Bella tocándose su estomago y sentí como salían mis lágrimas.

-Te amo-le dije abrazándola.-Es el mejor regalo-le dije y la besé.-A ti también te amo-le dije tocando su panza.

Solo oí el grito de las demás personas, estaban sorprendidos al igual que yo, no me imaginaba que tan rápido diera resultados que dejáramos de cuidarnos, pensé que tendríamos que esperar para estar embarazados. Llegó el momento de mi Bella de tirar el ramo, todas las solteras estaban juntas, ayude a mi Bella a subirse a la silla, lo aventó y adivinen a quien le calló a Alice, estaba sorprendida, pero mi Bella no, llegó Jasper y se arrodillo.

-Alice te amo, se que eres la mujer perfecta para mí, ¿aceptarías ser la señora Witlock?-le dijo Jasper seguro.

-Claro que sí-le gritó y se abalanzó sobre él, se besaron, mi Bella solo sonreía mientras todos los demás estamos sorprendidos.

Los felicitamos, fue mi turno de quitarle la liga a mi prometida, se sonrojó, la tiré y le cayo a Jasper, bailaron muy felices, aunque yo era el más feliz. Nos despedimos de todos, y nos fuimos al aeropuerto, donde abordamos un avión a París, nos acomodamos y antes de que mi Bella se durmiera…

-Bella, te amo, y a este pequeño también-le dije tocando su estómago.

-Te amo, mi Edward-me dijo mi Bella y se acomodo en mi hombro y se quedó dormida al igual que yo.

 **Bella pov.**

Hoy por fin, seré la señora Cullen, fue mi primer pensamiento cuando desperté, aunque también fueron las ganas de vomitar, sabía cual es la razón, aunque era una sorpresa para mi Edward, Alice me esperaba preocupada.

-Bella, ¿qué es lo que pasa?-me dijo Alice preocupada.

-Nada, son solo los nervios de la boda-le dije con una sonrisa, aunque era una parte mentira, la razón era otra.

Alice no se convenció del todo, pero lo dejo pasar, desayunamos entre risas, Carmen estaba aquí con una sonrisa, creo que sabe mi secreto, llego Esme cuando habíamos terminado, me bañe y cambie, y nos fuimos al spa., llegamos y tenían todo listo, Esme se acerco ya que me puso nerviosa ver todo.

-Tranquila, pedí que fuera especial para ti-me dijo Esme con una sonrisa tranquila.-O crees que no cuidaría de mi nieto-me dijo viéndome, me sorprendí ya que nadie sabía más que Carlisle ya que con el fui a ver que me pasaba.-No te preocupes, lo descubrí cuando te dio asco tu comida favorita.

-Gracias por no decirle a nadie-le dije con una sonrisa.

Me hicieron un masaje muy relajador, me estaba quedando dormida, luego nos pintaron las uñas, me arreglaron muy bien, me veía hermosa, al igual que las chicas. Fuimos a casa; donde me ayudaron a poner el vestido, el vestido era hermoso, Alice había hecho un gran trabajo con él, las chicas estaban geniales. Llegó papá y sonrió al verme.

-Tu mamá estaría orgullosa al igual que yo-me dijo papá con una sonrisa, sentí ganas de llorar.-Tranquila, se que desde donde está, estará feliz por ti, al igual que yo-me dijo y lo abrace.

-Gracias papá-le dije con una sonrisa.

Llegó la limosina, donde nos subimos, llegamos a la iglesia, todo mundo nos esperaba y entraron a la iglesia. Bajamos del auto y nos acomodamos, entré y vi a mi Edward, sonreí, estaba muy guapo, lo bueno que ya casi es mío y de nadie más, sonreímos cuando papá me entregó, la misa estuvo perfecta, sus palabras me llegaron al corazón, y supe que las mías le llegaron a él, cuando el padre nos declaró marido y mujer, nos besamos y todo mundo, nos felicitó, salimos y subimos a la limosina. Llegamos a la fiesta, donde todos los invitados nos recibieron, bailamos nuestro primer vals, el cual era una canción de mi Edward, me regaló otra canción de piano. Fue mi turno de darle mi regalo, era un cuadro de los dos, pero conmigo embarazada, lo abrió y se quedo pensando.

-Edward, dentro de 7 mese más tendremos a un nuevo Cullen-le dije a mi Edward con una sonrisa, tocando mi panza y a mi Edward le salieron las lágrimas.

-Te amo-me dijo abrazándome.-Es el mejor regalo-me dijo y me besó.-A ti también te amo-dijo tocando mi panza.

Todos nos felicitaron, aunque mis suegros y mi padre eran los más felices, nos sentamos. Llegó la hora de tirar el ramo, sabía a quien se lo iba a dar, ya que con Jasper teníamos un plan.

 **Flash back.**

Hoy Jasper vino a hablar conmigo a mi lugar de trabajo, me preguntaba que es lo que quería, se sentó.

-Bella, quiero pedirle matrimonio a mi Alice y tengo un plan-me dijo con una sonrisa y le hice una seña que continuara.-Tengo la idea que cuando avientes el ramo en tu boda le caiga a Alice y así poder pedirle casamiento.

-Claro-le dije con una sonrisa, ya me imaginaba lo feliz que estaría Alice.-Alice estará feliz.

 **Fin del flash back.**

Tire el ramo y cayo en manos de una sorprendida Alice, Jasper se acerco y le sonreí, le pidió matrimonio y mi amiga acepto, Edward me quitó la liga, me sonroje y cayo en la mano de Jasper, bailaron. La fiesta paso rápidamente, cortamos el pastel. Nos fuimos luego de despedirnos de todos, nos fuimos al aeropuerto, donde tomamos un avión a Paris, ya que siempre había querido ir, nos dijimos bonitas palabras y me dormí.

Seis meses han pasado, y hoy es la boda de Alice y Jasper, era su madrina, con mis ocho meses de embarazo, me hizo un bonito vestido. No se como Edward me soporta, lo he levantado muchas veces en la noche por un antojo, y a veces mis hormonas lo atacaban, el siempre me sonreía y llegaba con mis antojos, íbamos a tener una niña, que se iba a llamar Renesmee, por sus abuelas, Alice a pesar de todo, le había comprado mucha ropa y teníamos su cuarto listo, en la casa que nos regalaron en la boda mi papá y suegros. En el trabajo nos iba excelente, a Alice también. Desperté con el olor a comida, que trajo Carmen, mi bebé pateó ya que le gustaba comer, nos arreglamos y estábamos hermosas.

-Ay Bella, estoy tan nerviosa-me dijo Alice nerviosa.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien, ustedes se aman y tendrán una vida juntos-le dije con una sonrisa y vaya que la tranquilizo.

Nos fuimos en la limosina, mi Edward me esperaba ya que con el embarazo era un sobreprotector, me ayudo a bajar, entre con el a la iglesia, la ceremonia fue hermosa, me recordó a mi boda. Terminó y felicite a mis mejores amigos, luego nos fuimos a la fiesta, estuvo excelente, aunque hay que decir que los postres fueron mi parte favorita, ya que a Renesmee le encantan. Fui al baño, fue un poco difícil, ya que mi gran barriga no me dejaba bajar mi ropa interior con facilidad, salí y mi Edward me esperaba. Me toco dar mi discurso, mientras Edward se preparaba para tocar el piano.

-Buenas noches, quiero brindar por mis dos mejores amigos, espero que tengan una buena vida juntos, se que se aman y eso nunca lo olviden ¡salud!-dije con una sonrisa y todo mundo brindó, aunque lo mío era jugo.

Se abrieron las cortinas, donde estaba mi Edward y el piano, dijo unas bonitas palabras.

-Gracias por estar aquí, esta pareja es muy especial, ya que siempre creyeron en mi y mi esposa-dijo mi Edward y brindamos otra vez.-Ahora tengo un regalo para ellos, es una canción que escribí ya que Alice siempre quiso una-dijo y comenzó a tocar, Carlisle trajo mi regalo.

-Gracias-le dije a mi suegro y me acerque a la mesa de Alice cuando mi esposo dejo de tocar.-Alice, aquí está mi regalo-le dije entregándoselo, lo abrieron y por sus caras supe que les había gustado.

-Muchas gracias, Bella-me dijo Alice con una sonrisa y me abrazó, Renesmee le dio una patada.-Tu también, gracias-le dijo a mi panza.

La fiesta continuo, la cena estuvo deliciosa, nos fuimos a casa, estaba muy cansada, ya que la loca de mi amiga me levantó temprano, así que cuando me cambié, me quede dormida.

 **Edward pov.**

Los mese pasaban y llegó la boda de Alice y Jasper, mi Bella estaba hermosa con nuestra bebé adentro, no me importaba que me levantara en la madrugada por un antojo, por que sabía que así era la forma de apoyarla, sus ataques hormonales eran lo peor, pero con paciencia, aprendí a sobrellevarlo. Ella se fue con Alice y yo con Jasper, estaba nervioso, le di mi apoyo como pude, entendía como se sentía. Nos fuimos a la iglesia, el entró pero espere a mi esposa y su amiga, ya que me daba miedo que se cayera o algo. La ceremonia fue hermosa y me recordó mi día, los felicitamos y luego nos fuimos a la fiesta, mi esposa estaba encantada con los postres, mamá se acercó.

-Creo que a tu hija le van a encantar los dulces-me dijo mamá viendo a mi Bella.-Se ve hermosa-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo se-le dije como tonto viéndola.

La fiesta pasó volando, mi Bella dio su discurso, mientras iba hacia el piano, toque la canción que les escribí a los esposos, les gustó, al igual que el cuadro que les dio mi esposa. Cuando se fueron los esposos; lleve a la mía a casa, ya que se notaba cansada, y en cuanto se cambió, se durmió.

Dos semanas habían pasado, mi Bella trabajaba desde casa, ya que se distraía y relajaba, todo iba viento en popa. Hoy llegué tarde, ya que estaba arreglando cosas en la escuela para tomarme un mes de vacaciones y poder ayudar a mi esposa con Renesmee. Estaba cansado, cenamos y nos dormimos, era hermoso todo. A las horas, sentía como mi Bella me movía tratando de despertarme, espero no sea otro antojo.

-Bella, ¿qué pasa?-le dije cansado.

-Creo que acabo de romper fuente y me comienzan los dolores-me dijo mi Bella tocándose la panza.

-Vámonos al hospital-le dije nervioso levantándome.

Tome la maleta de Bella y la de Renesmee, donde teníamos todo lo necesario, la tome en brazos y la subí al coche. En el camino; hable con papá que gracias a dios estaba en el hospital. Llegamos y ya estaba una camilla esperándonos en la entrada.

-Ya está todo listo, ya llame a todos-me dijo papá y se lo agradecí.

Nos llevaron a una habitación muy bonita, mi Bella estaba ansiosa y feliz, nos faltaban algunas horas para que llegara, la familia entró de repente, estaban ansiosos al igual que nosotros. Las horas pasaron y mi Bella ya estaba lista para traer a Renesmee, entre con ella al quirófano, mi Bella sufría y le daba mi apoyo, tenía mi mano sobre la suya.

-Vamos, Bella, se que puedes-le dije con una sonrisa, y un beso.

-Buenos chicos, estamos más que listos-dijo papá después de ver la parte íntima de mi mujer, quien mejor que su abuelo para traer a mi bebé.-Cuando venga una contracción, puja-le dijo con una sonrisa y se puso en posición.

Cada vez que mi Bella tenia una contracción, pujaba, y apretaba mi mano, sabía que es mi forma de apoyarla en este momento.

-Ya casi, ya veo su cabeza-dijo papá emocionado, mi Bella pujó y se oyó el llanto de mi pequeña.-Ven Edward, para que cortes el condón-me dijo y luego de darle un beso a mi Bella, le corté el cordón, me la pusieron en brazos y supe que era mi princesa.-Llévasela a Bella, y luego la revisarán-me dijo con una sonrisa, se la lleve y ella con una sonrisa la tomo en brazos.

-Renesmee eres hermosa-dijo mi Bella y vaya que no se equivocaba, le dio un beso en su cachetito.

La tome en brazos y se la di a las enfermeras, se llevaron a mi Bella, a cambiarla y luego a la habitación. Salí y mi familia, al verme sonrío, todos hacían preguntas.

-Hey tranquilos-les dije y todos se callaron.-Bella y Renesmee están muy bien, es hermosa, la fueron a revisar y luego la pondrán ver, a Bella en un momento la llevarán a la habitación-les dije y todos sonrieron tranquilos, vi a mamá llorando, me acerque y la abrace.

-Mi pequeño ya es padre-dijo mamá abrazándome.-Estoy tan feliz-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ni lo digas, mi pequeña ya es mamá-dijo Charlie con los ojos llorosos

Fui a la habitación, donde ya estaba mi Bella dormida, las chicas trajeron globos y flores, trajeron a mi pequeña, y luego de un raro, despertó mi bella esposa, estábamos felices, era tan hermosa. Entraron todos, vieron a la pequeña encantados.

-Bella, es igualita a ti cuando naciste-dijo Charlie cuando la tuvo en brazos.

Mi esposa estaba feliz, ya que sabía que era especial esta pequeña, éramos los padres más felices del mundo.

 **Bella pov.**

Estaba dormida, cuando me dieron ganas de ir al baño, ya dormía sin ropa interior ya que no podía bajar mi ropa interior, aunque no esperaba el momento de conocerla. Al salir; tenía antojo de galletas, baje a la cocina, como y cuando iba q subir, sentí líquido corriendo por mis piernas.

-Creo que ya quieres llegar-dije tocando mi panza y sentí dolor.

Fui al cuarto donde mi bello esposo estaba dormido, no podía creer que siguiéramos casados después de mis ataques hormonales y que no durmiera por mis antojos, aunque siempre venía con una sonrisa. Lo levante y pensó que era un antojo, pero le dije que la bebé ya quería nacer, los dolores eran cada vez más seguidos. Tomo la bolsa de la bebé y la mía, y me tomo en brazos al carro, hablo con mi suegro, que estaba de guardia, llegamos y me fueron a revisar.

-Bella, todo está perfectamente, en algunas horas tendremos a la nueva pequeña Cullen-me dijo con una sonrisa.

Me llevaron a la habitación, donde estaba mi Edward, esperamos, siempre tuvo palabras de apoyo, y no se quejaba cuando apretaba su mano con cada contracción. Después de unas horas, llegó el momento y me llevaron al quirófano, donde después de mucho pujar, llegó mi pequeña Renesmee, era hermosa, me cambiaron y me dormí en la habitación. Cuando desperté; el cuarto estaba lleno de globos y flores, mi pequeña es hermosa y la familia lo reconoció.

-Bella, es igualita a ti cuando naciste-me dijo papá con una sonrisa viendo a mi pequeña.

Estaba feliz, tenía a mi familia junta, obviamente faltaba mamá, pero se que estará feliz en donde este.

Cinco años han pasado, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi pequeña, estaba esperando a su hermano Anthony, como decidió llamarlo y lo aceptamos, ya que no queríamos que estuviera celosa, aunque era la más feliz con la noticia, ya estaba en el kínder, mi esposo, cuando iba por mis antojos, traía algo a Renesmee, para que no se encelara, íbamos con ella a las ecografías, ya que mi suegro nos recomendó que hiciéramos todo lo del bebé con ella, para que no pasara por los celos. Con mi esposo, fuimos a levantar a nuestra pequeña, con un pastel que le hice, era su favorito, entramos y la despertamos con las mañanitas.

-Felicidades pequeña-le dije abrazándola, y mi bebé le dio una patada.-Creo que tu hermano también te felicita-le dije y vi como sus ojitos brillaron.

-Muchas gracias mamá-me dijo feliz y besó mi panza de seis meses.-Gracias hermanito-dijo y sentí mis lágrimas.

Mi príncipe estaba feliz, éramos una gran familia unida, todavía recuerdo los primeros meses de Renesmee, fueron difíciles, pero el siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba, cuando ella se enfermaba, íbamos al hospital, sin importar si estaba trabajando, ya que a mí me iba muy bien con los cuadros, los hacía desde casa hasta que mi pequeña entro al kínder, regrese al lugar donde empecé. Bajamos a desayunar y comimos pastel, arregle a mi pequeña, para su fiesta con sus primos y amigos del kínder. Llegamos y Esme y Alice se habían ganado la lotería, estaba hermoso. Partimos el pastel, las fotos eran una locura, por eso habíamos contratado un fotógrafo profesional, le entregue su regalo a mi pequeña, lo abrió y me sonrió, le había hecho un cuadro de la foto, de nosotros en la última cita con el doctor estábamos contentos y nos tomaron la foto.

-Gracias mamá, está muy bonito-me dijo Renesmee abrazándome.-Lo pondré al lado de el de mi nacimiento-me dijo con una sonrisa.

Su cuarto tenía uno de los tres juntos el día que nació, había sido la primer foto que nos tomó Alice. El cuarto de Anthony estaba listo, y habíamos elegido todo con ayuda de Renesmee, y ella estaba feliz de ir de compras para su hermano. La fiesta acabo y mi hija era la más feliz, bailó con su papá, abuelos y tíos.

Nadie me aseguró que tras la muerte de mamá, sería mi vida mejor, encontraría verdaderos amigos, y un hombre al cual amar, que mi profesor de mi peor materia, sería el padre de mis hijos y mi esposo. Pero se que fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida.

 **FIN.**


End file.
